


Curious

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Series: Bella Reunions [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: After PP2, Chaubrey friendship - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, PP3 isn't a thing, Steca Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: It has been two years since the Bellas graduated and moved on. Chloe's engagement brings them all together for a Bellas Reunion out in Los Angeles. Will Beca speak up before it is too late? Will Aubrey and Stacie ever get together? Will the Bellas ever stop being the life of the party? Bechloe, Staubrey, and a lot of Bellas having fun in California!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since my love of Staubrey and Bechloe has grown, I notice that I tend to only focus on one couple or the other in my stories, so this is my attempt to explore both couples in one story. The inspiration comes from Hayley Kiyoko’s song “Curious.”

Chloe flitted around the bedroom of her apartment grabbing clothes from her closet and drawers before folding them into her suitcase. She tried to calm her nerves, but she couldn’t help feeling that all too familiar nervous energy she tended to feel when Beca was involved. After a month of planning, it was finally about to happen. She and the Bellas were heading to Los Angeles for a Bellas Reunion with Beca and Stacie hosting the group on their week-long trip. It was technically a celebration for her engagement, but Chloe didn’t want to think of it in such a way because the thought of her engagement sent dread surging through her.

In the eyes of her family, Chloe had everything she could have ever wanted. She was a dance instructor and made extra money on the side by uploading videos of her practices with her students on YouTube. She also was interested in opening her own business and realized she was quite business savvy as an entrepreneur. She had just gotten engaged to her now fiancé, Tom, two months ago and their romance could easily be the plot to a Nicholas Sparks romance novel. Her mother practically swooned every time she bragged to her country club friends back in Florida about how Chloe and Tom found their way back to each other after dating in college. It truly was the perfect story. Tom left Barden after their senior year, but the two reconnected years later after running into each other at a farmers’ market in Atlanta one fateful Saturday morning. Tom was there to meetup with some of the local farmers about his organic food line and Chloe was there for her usual weekend visit. They immediately connected again, catching up quickly, and began dating a week later. The two had been dating for a year when Tom proposed and she was surprised by how quickly he popped the question. A part of her was hesitant, but she remembered the question that echoed in her head in the voice that sounded a lot like Aubrey’s. Isn’t this what you always wanted?

The answer of course was yes, she always wanted to find someone that was willing to commit to her, someone that was willing to fall head over hills and take a leap of faith with her. Deep down though she knew the someone she really wanted that from was Beca and it took her longer than she wanted to admit to get over the romance with her best friend that never was. After the Bellas won the World Acapella Championships, they all went their separate ways. Aubrey and Chloe stayed in Atlanta and were quite close with Emily as she continued her education at Barden. Beca and Stacie headed to Los Angeles, Beca becoming a successful music producer and Stacie thriving in UCLA’s bioengineering graduate program. The two friends made a home for themselves in L.A. and became even closer after their days at Barden came to an end. The rest of the Bellas were settled all over the U.S. from coast to coast and it had been two years since they hung out as a group. Their lives were all hectic and while they tried their best to keep in touch regularly, they mainly communicated through their group chat.

Beca and Chloe still talked from time to time and sent each other silly pictures and videos, especially when Beca was missing home and on the road. The two remained friends, but the distance made it difficult. However, it was also what Chloe thought she needed. Getting over Beca was one of the hardest things she ever had to do and it took her time to accept that she and Beca would never be more than friends. She created distance from the DJ the first year after Beca moved to California, but Beca’s messages never stopped for long and eventually Chloe began to reply more often. They were friends and Chloe thought she was okay with that….until Tom proposed. While she said yes, it scared her how much her heart was not into it.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she giggled knowing who it was. Aubrey briskly walked into the apartment when Chloe opened the door and began to pace as she looked down at her phone.

“Alright, I have our calendars synced up with the others and it looks like if there are no delays, we will all be in Los Angeles an hour within one another with us coming in last around the same time as Jessica and Ashley. The others agreed to wait on us and we are all meeting up at a café inside the airport. Stacie is going to pick us up and I made sure she took into account the number of us and space for our luggage, so we should be set and….what’s wrong,” asked Aubrey as she noticed Chloe looking down.

“What if Beca was lying when she said she didn’t have someone in her life?” Aubrey groaned and closed out of her phone.

“Of course this is about the hobbit. Chlo, what are you doing right now? Why does it even matter? You are engaged to Tom, remember? Although, you did just confirm my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?”

“That this whole Bella Reunion is just a thinly veiled chance for you to see if Beca wants more. Please tell me I am wrong.” Chloe’s silence made Aubrey groan.

“I knew it. I knew it was weird that you wanted to celebrate your engagement with a trip and were using it as an excuse to give the alt-girl one last chance to get her head out of her ass. Damn it Chloe, wake up! Don’t ruin everything you have with Tom over her. It isn’t going to happen and if Tom planned a trip to hang out with an old crush, you would be livid!”

“Not if it meant him figuring out what he really wanted before committing his life to me forever.”

“So you aren't even going to deny it? Chloe, this is….it’s…it’s…”

“I know it is insane, Bree, okay! I know that I should just get over her, but you and my mom constantly telling me that doesn’t make my heart believe it. Beca is in my heart and I tried extracting her from it, but it doesn’t work like that. I thought I was over her. I thought I could just move on, but I can't okay, I can’t,” sobbed Chloe and Aubrey sighed as she hugged her.

“Okay, okay, I am sorry. I know how complicated things have always been between you two and I am sorry for pushing. I just don’t want to see you get hurt any more than you already have.”

“A part of me has moved on. It is the part that is excited about a future with Tom, but another part of me…a part of me I keep trying to bury…just bubbles up to the surface so easily. All it takes is a goofy grin from her in a picture late at night after one of her crazy recording sessions or seeing how happy she is to see me when we FaceTime and suddenly I am right back there at Barden with her. I know it is stupid and crazy, but I need closure. I need to know that there can never be more between us.”

“And you really think a trip out to L.A. is going to prove that to you?”

“If we can spend several days together and all she sees in me is friendship, then I can move on.”

“And if she wants more, then what? Are you really going to drop your life for her because I am really getting tired of the hobbit having that type of power over you?” Chloe smirked.

“You do see the irony, right,” asked Chloe as she walked toward the kitchen to get some water and Aubrey frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“Chat with Stace lately,” she asked with an arched eyebrow and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Things between Stacie and I are completely different. Nothing can happen between us because our lives are on different sides of the country, not to mention that Stacie and I have explored our feelings for each other, unlike you and Beca.”

“I don’t call humping like bunnies whenever you are in the same zip code exploring your feelings for each other.”

“We haven’t done that since she moved to L.A. and we were just having fun. The Hunter doesn’t catch feelings.”

“Don’t do that,” warned Chloe as she handed Aubrey a bottle of water.

“Do what?”

“Don’t blame Stacie for your commitment issues and I know you are lying.” Aubrey huffed.

“I am not lying about anything!”

“Then care to tell me why you keep omitting that weekend in March last year when she came in town for a conference,” challenged Chloe and Aubrey gulped as she remembered the weekend in question.

 

_Aubrey tried to shake off her nerves and looked over her outfit one last time as she waited for the stop light to turn green. She hadn’t seen Stacie since Copenhagen, the summer of last year, and wasn’t sure what to expect. When Stacie called to let her know she would be in Atlanta for a conference, she was surprised and a bit flustered. Their relationship had always been more of a “friends with benefits” arrangement that started the night the Bellas found their sound again at the lodge. After everyone else headed to bed, Stacie headed to Aubrey’s cabin. At first, they were just friends catching up, but it didn’t take long for the sexual tension the two always felt when they were together to bubble over. They spent the night together and several nights in Copenhagen after that with Stacie sneaking off to Aubrey’s hotel room when no one was looking._

_When Stacie moved to Los Angeles, Aubrey assumed that was it. Nothing else would happen between them, until of course she heard the brunette’s mesmerizing voice on the phone beckoning her to drive up from the lodge to meet her in her suite. Aubrey pulled up to the valet and thanked her for opening the door to the Mandarin Oriental. She smirked as she looked around the five-star hotel. Stacie always did have expensive taste and Aubrey was reminded in moments such as this that Stacie Conrad was an heiress to the Conrad fortune and Conrad Industries. It was part of the mystery that was Stacie, a beautiful brunette who downplayed her wealth and intelligence while she was at Barden in order to get more freedom from her family. Stacie had always been a rebel and it was something Aubrey secretively loved about her. Unlike Aubrey, Stacie didn’t always need the approval of her family. The concierge greeted her and gave her Stacie’s room number before opening the elevator doors for her. Apparently Stacie notified them even though Aubrey said she wouldn’t be able to make it. She had several staff meetings and trainings to run, but halfway through her speech about taking pride in their work and being part of a well-oiled machine, Aubrey realized she rather be in bed with the woman she fantasized about more often than she wanted to admit. Her assistant manager, Camron, noticed and suggested she let her run the annual staff meeting._

_Aubrey entered the elevator and felt her nerves trying to get the best of her as she walked down the pristine hallway. She knocked on Stacie’s door and steadied her breathing as it opened, but it was a lost cause. Stacie always managed to take her breath away with the bright smile that made her eyes light up._

_“You came.”_

_“I decided to ditch the staff meetings.”_

_“Well aren't you a rebel now,” Stacie teased as she opened the door wider and Aubrey walked in._

_“I figured you were right. I own the place. I am entitled to a break every once in a while.”_

_“Definitely,” giggled Stacie as she tossed her black-rimmed glasses on the counter and passionately kissed her._

 

“Earth to Bree, did you hear me?” Aubrey blinked several times to snap out of her memories of that weekend, which was one of the most relaxing and pleasurable she’d ever had.

“I don’t have commitment issues,” grumbled Aubrey.

“Oh right, just whatever daddy wants issues. If Stacie were a man, you would be all over her because she would fit into the perfect future the general wants for you. Instead, you treat her like a fuck buddy.”

“Ouch, that’s a bit harsh. Don’t take your frustration with Beca out on me.”

“You and Beca are far more alike than you think.”

“Okay if you are just going to bash me, I will leave,” said Aubrey as she headed for the door. Chloe sighed and jogged after her.

“I’m sorry, okay? I know things with you and Stacie are more complicated than that.”

“There has been nothing between us for the past year and we are just friends now.”

“You sure about that?”

“Are you packed,” asked Aubrey as she headed for Chloe’s bedroom and Chloe smirked, knowing her friend wanted a subject change.

“Almost, just trying to decide on what bikini to wear while I am there.”

“What are your options?” Chloe showed her two swimsuits and smiled when Aubrey pointed at the baby blue bikini.

“I was hoping you would like that one.”

“It brings out your eyes and Beca totally has a thing for your eyes.”

“She does,” asked Chloe and Aubrey huffed.

“While I do not condone your reasons for this trip, as your best friend it is my job to make sure you are happy. If you are going through with this ill-advised plan of yours, you should at least look phenomenal while you’re at it.” Chloe hugged her.

“Thank you.”

“But also as your friend I want to remind you that Chloe Beale has never been a cheater. If anything, you are loyal to a fault, so before you end up in her bed or shamelessly flirt, make sure you remember that you have a man here that is ready to commit to you. Don’t throw that all away for some cheap one night stand, okay?”

“I won’t. I didn’t plan this trip for a booty call of any kind. I just want to know that I gave Beca one last chance before I say I do. I need that closure even if she doesn’t.” Aubrey sighed, but nodded, knowing deep down that she understood where her best friend was coming from. While they never said they were more than friends, everyone that ever spent time with Chloe and Beca knew there was always something more and Aubrey knew her friend was still hanging onto that.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca tossed her keys and phone on the counter before heading down the hall to the outdoors living room where she knew she would find Stacie. The brunette was lounging on the couch, with a textbook cracked, and her eyes trained on her laptop.

“I thought you were done for the week,” questioned Beca as she plopped down on the sofa and sighed in relief. The sound of the fountains by the pool was hypnotic and she burrowed into the sofa, ready to relax for the rest of the evening.

“I am helping Dr. Mao with a few last minute findings. I figured you wouldn’t be home until much later.”

“I finished up early and wanted to get home to make sure the house was clean before our guests arrive tomorrow.”

“We have a maid service. Stop being neurotic,” mumbled Stacie as she furiously typed on her computer. She pressed send, sighed in relief, and tossed her black-rimmed glasses on the coffee table before smiling mischievously at her best friend.

“I made sure everything is perfect for your girlfriend,” she teased and Beca tried to hide her blush.

“She isn’t my girlfriend and that isn’t a joke you need to tell when the Bellas arrive. She is getting married. It is in bad taste now.”

“Not for another year and I think we both know you are excited about her being here. Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

“Jesus Christ, do we really have to do this again?”

“It took you a million years to see the obvious, but you do now and that is what matters. Are you really not going to step up before she marries the frat boy?”

“I am sure Tom is a nice guy. He seemed nice enough before.”

“You mean when he was checking you out in the shower?”

“I don’t know what you expect for me to do, Stace. She said yes. They are engaged and I am not going to ruin her happiness by bringing up my feelings for her. I am too late, alright? I have accepted that, so why don’t you?”

“Because it is utter bullshit. You two have something special and always have, why are you always looking for reasons to not be with her,” exclaimed Stacie and Beca crossed her arms.

“I’m sorry is this about me and Chloe or you and Aubrey?”

“Oh I am well aware of my issues with Bree, but don’t change the subject. It isn’t too late, Bec. It isn’t exactly early either, but this is it. This is your last chance and if you don’t take it, you will regret it.”

“She already said yes to him.”

“Because you haven’t given her a reason not to!”

“I am not going to break up their happy home because I realized Chloe means more to me than I thought. That isn’t fair to them.”

“They aren't married yet, Bec, and you know what would be worse? Watching the love of your life walk down the aisle to the frat boy because you didn’t sack up in time. That’s when it would be too late, Beca, so sack up, dude!”

“Chloe and I are friends so how about you take your own advice and give Posen an ultimatum. You know she isn’t seeing anyone and I know you have kept the Hunter off the prowl because you don’t want to deal with all those feelings you have done a stellar job of burying for years. How about instead of worrying about me when the Bellas come in tomorrow, you worry about you and Posen’s weird game.”

“I can multitask. Besides, Bree is the one that has to decide what she wants. A part of me thinks she already has,” grumbled Stacie as she fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what you see in her anyways.”

“Beautiful eyes, sexy as hell voice, brilliant, fiery, determined, ambitious, and the best sex I have ever had, would you like me to start in on her body or…”

“I get it,” laughed Beca as she shook her head.

“Good, by the way, the extra beds came in today and they have already been set up in the rooms.”

“I still cannot believe you talked me into adding beds in rooms we never use.”

“There are a lot of Bellas and it would be weird to have some of them sleeping on couches or air mattresses. Don’t worry, I took it out of my trust fund.”

“I am sure your parents just loved that.”

“It is my money and besides, they are just happy I don’t go on the spending sprees my brothers do. I am slumming it compared to them,” assured Stacie and Beca scoffed as she looked around.

“Um, do they realize how much this place costs and where we live? I thought my dad was going to have a heart attack when he first came to visit and saw it.”

“I still can't believe he thinks we are lovers, as if you could handle me.”

“First off, you wish, Hunter. Second, he is old school and doesn’t understand how we can live together and have nothing going on, especially since we can technically afford our own places.”

“Just give him a big sob story about two defenseless little women living in the den of sin we call L.A. I am sure he would love that. Probably even demand we get more security because of it,” teased Stacie and Beca stuck her tongue out at her.

“You sure Mikey should go with you to pick them up tomorrow? I can reschedule with Hayley.”

“It will be fine and I am sure it will be a pleasant surprise for Emily. Don’t be shocked if those two bone while she is here.”

“Dude, no,” exclaimed Beca as she covered her ears and Stacie laughed.

“I am surprised they didn’t last summer when she visited. I think they would be cute together.”

“And I think you need to stop trying to get Em laid every time you see her!”

“She is like my baby sister. It is my job to make sure she is picking good suitors in the bedroom.”

“That is totally not your job! Anyway, I am hungry. What’s for dinner?”

“What do I look like, your wife? You tell me!”

“Ugh! Good to know I am not the only one high strung because Chloe and Bree are coming in town.”

“Funny how I mention a wife and you mentioned Chloe.” Beca flipped her off and stood up.

“I am ordering pizza, you weirdo.”

“Extra cheese please,” called Stacie with a giggle, but her smile faded once Beca walked back inside. Her friend was right. She was high strung and the butterflies in her stomach were in full throttle knowing that she would get to see Aubrey the next day.

 

Aubrey took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she imagined herself on a beach, the waves crashing into the shore, the smell of saltwater in the air. It was a trick Stacie taught her years ago for when she was anxious and she smiled as it worked. She, Chloe, and Emily just landed at LAX and were heading for the café where they were meeting the rest of the Bellas. Emily squealed with delight when she saw Cynthia Rose and Amy sitting on a bench outside of the restaurant and hurried over to hug them. Aubrey took in a deep breath and Chloe gripped her hand comfortingly.

“When in doubt, remember that we are here to enjoy time with the rest of the Bellas as well. Besides, we still have to get our luggage before you have to see her,” whispered Chloe before jogging over to greet her friends as more of the Bellas arrived by the bench. Aubrey hung back for a moment as she tried to bring down her stress levels. She knew it wasn’t about seeing the Bellas again after so long. It was that with each minute, she got closer to seeing Stacie again and she wasn’t sure how the brunette would respond. She put on a smile and went to hug each of the Bellas as they laughed and greeted one another.

“Still looking uptight, but sexy as hell, Posen,” teased Cynthia Rose and Aubrey gave her a playful glare.

“I will have you know, I have loosened up quite a bit since the last time we saw each other,” assured Aubrey as they hugged.

“Maybe the Hunter will loosen you up even more,” said Amy and the others gave her scolding looks as Aubrey swallowed thickly. Amy shrugged.

“What, oh, we are still doing the pretend we don’t know who wants to shag thing? Oh, okay, cool, Aubrey, I am sure you do not want to hump the Hunter and Chloe, I am sure now that you are getting married, you have completely lost your toner for the big BM,” said Amy. She winced when Cynthia Rose and Flo nudged her.

“Ow, careful, I may have extra padding, but your bony elbows still hurt,” exclaimed Amy.

“Good to see Amy still has no filter,” giggled Ashley as she and Jessica walked over to the group. They all hugged again and did their handshake.

“Bellas for Life,” they said in unison before laughing even more. They all fell into easy conversation as they headed for the baggage claim areas. Some were at different gates and they each agreed to meet back by the carousel Emily, Aubrey, and Chloe were waiting at for theirs.

“Is that really a thing?”

“Is what a thing, Bree,” asked Chloe as she grabbed one of Emily’s bags from the moving carousel and handed it to her.

“Does everyone know about me and Stace,” questioned Aubrey and Chloe shrugged.

“You two are cute together and would sneak off from time to time, but of course I noticed because I knew from you. Em, what do you think,” asked Chloe and Emily’s eyes widened as the two of them waited for an answer.

“Me, you want to know what I think about Staubrey and Bechloe….I mean all of you…as individuals…not that we came up with cute nicknames for you or anything…that would be weird. I should probably stop talking. What was the question? Uh, the fifth, I plead the fifth,” concluded Emily and Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe giggled.

“You are so adorable,” said Chloe as she hugged Emily.

“Thanks, Moms, it is the only thing saving me from Aubrey’s death stare right now,” said Emily and Chloe arched an eyebrow at her best friend.

“Leave her alone,” warned Chloe and Aubrey sighed.

“Fine, but for the record, Stacie and I are not a thing,” she assured and Emily profusely nodded.

“Right, totally,” said Emily.

“What’s going on,” asked Amy as the rest of the Bellas came over with their luggage in tow.

“Oh, nothing, Aubrey just wanted to make sure that I know that she and Stacie aren't together,” informed Emily.

“Right,” giggled Cynthia Rose and Flo slowly nodded.

“You know, in my country, telling a lie is punished by having your tongue cut out,” informed Flo.

“Then I guess Aubrey and Chloe’s tongues should be grateful they are Americans,” said Jessica.

“To be fair, Chloe hasn’t denied it,” reminded Ashley.

“Which is weird because she is engaged,” added Amy.

“Am I the only one surprised by that announcement, especially with Tom,” asked Cynthia Rose.

“Sometimes, I think about killing him just to get him out of the picture,” whispered Lilly as they headed toward the exit, but glanced at her sideways.

“Murder seems a bit harsh. I was hoping more for a kidnapping or threats on his life for ruining Bhloe for us,” said Amy.

“I thought we agreed on Bechloe,” questioned Emily and before Chloe could respond, Aubrey clapped her hands loudly.

“Alright, enough with the weird names and talking like we are not right here. We are here to celebrate Chloe’s engagement and have a much needed Bellas Reunion. There will be no more talk about Bhloe, Bechloe, or anything else…” Amy interrupted Aubrey.

“Staubrey, you and Stacie are….”

“Stacie and I are not a couple. We are just good friends and there is nothing but platonic feelings between us. Understood,” she demanded more than asked as they walked outside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Stacie leaning against the hood of a black Escalade with her legs crossed. Stacie beamed with happiness when she saw them and Aubrey gulped as some of the others ran over to hug her.

“Shit,” whispered Aubrey and Cynthia Rose nodded as she looked Stacie up and down.

“Damn, it just isn’t fair. No one should look that good. How did she get even finer,” asked Cynthia Rose as she and Aubrey gazed at Stacie. The leggy brunette was wearing strappy high heels and a pair of jean shorts. Her blouse had an amount of cleavage that left Aubrey’s mouth dry and her tanned skin made her wonder how often she went to the beach. Her hair had blonde highlights and she looked like she stepped out of a photoshoot.

“California has been good to you,” said Cynthia Rose with a whistle as she walked over to hug Stacie.

“Always such a tease, CR,” laughed Stacie. Her eyes locked with Aubrey’s and she smiled.

“Hey, Bree,” said Stacie and Aubrey gulped.

“Hey,” replied Aubrey. The sexual tension was palpable and the rest of the Bellas looked on in amusement as the two hugged.

“It’s good to see you,” admitted Stacie.

“Yea, same, it has been too long,” agreed Aubrey. The sound of a deep voice behind them pulled them out of their moment as the two women smiled at one another.

“Thanks for the introduction, Stace,” chuckled the handsome man as he walked over and Emily gasped.

“Mikey,” exclaimed Emily and he laughed as she jumped into his arms.

“Good to know you missed me too, Em,” he chuckled and twirled her around.

“Who’s the man candy,” asked Amy and Emily beamed with happiness.

“Amy, Bellas, this is Mikey. He works with Beca at Residual Heat. Mikey, this is Amy, Cynthia Rose, Chloe, Aubrey, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly, the Bellas,” introduced Emily. He slipped his hand into Emily’s and waved at the others.

“Bellas, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard some crazy stories and it is nice to put faces to the names. Stace, we should get going. Traffic is going to suck either way but we really want to beat the lunch hour rush,” he reminded and Stacie nodded.

“Right, let’s get going. We figured we could head over to the studio first so you can see Bec in her element. Mikey and I will drive us there. She had to finish up one last thing before taking off, but don’t worry, she is off all weekend and next week,” assured Stacie, mainly to Chloe, as Mikey started putting the luggage into the two Escalades. Everyone piled into the luxury SUVs with Aubrey, Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley riding with Stacie and Emily, Flo, Amy, and Lilly riding with Mikey. Stacie sent a quick text on her phone before pulling onto the road.

“Are you texting Beca,” asked Chloe and Stacie winked at her in the rearview mirror.

“Yep, letting her know we are on our way, but I doubt she will see it. She is working with Hayley and finalizing their last track.”

“Hayley, which Hayley,” asked Chloe.

“Hayley Williams,” asked Ashley.

“Haley Reinhart,” asked Jessica.

“Hayley Westenra,” asked Aubrey and everyone looked at her confused.

“What, she is a singer from New Zealand,” informed Aubrey and Cynthia Rose smirked.

“Yes, Aubrey, that’s who Beca would work with,” laughed Cynthia Rose and Stacie giggled.

“Hayley Kiyoko, they are about to release her new single and it is a banger. You have to hear it. Maybe you will be able to if damn L.A. drivers will hurry their asses up,” said Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“Still not used to the traffic,” teased Aubrey and Stacie groaned as she shook her head.

“Bec and I live like 12 miles away from UCLA, if that, and it takes me an hour to get there. I hate the traffic here. It takes hours off of your life each day and sucks the life force out of you.”

“Way to not be dramatic, Stace,” joked Aubrey and Stacie stuck her tongue out at her. Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley smiled knowingly at their interaction and Stacie turned on the radio.

 

An hour later, they were finally arriving in Burbank, but the trip went smoothly since the Bellas enjoyed using the time as a chance to pretend they were doing Carpool Karaoke with James Corden. As soon as they walked into the studio, all the Bellas were in awe.

“Welcome to Residual Heat, my home away from home,” said Mikey. The receptionist handed him a clipboard with forms on it and he handed the Bellas pens.

“Thanks, Stevie, alright, so in order to go beyond this point, you have to sign NDAs,” informed Mikey.

“NDA,” asked Flo as Mikey handed all but Stacie and Emily the forms.

“Non-disclosure agreements, it is standard practice because you never know what you are going to see or hear in the studio. I had to sign one last summer,” explained Emily and Stacie nodded.

“Plus, no pictures or recording video back there, none whatsoever, got it Amy,” asked Stacie and Amy huffed.

“Why is everyone looking at me,” she asked as the rest of the Bellas smirked.

“Because you love revealing secrets, but this is no joke. Nothing can leak, understand,” asked Stacie and Amy nodded as she signed the form and turned off her phone.

“See, off, just for good measure, sheesh I feel like I am walking into FBI Headquarters or something,” said Amy.

“No, they would confiscate your phone and make you go through a metal detector,” whispered Lilly and Mikey frowned in confusion.

“How does she know…”

“We don’t ask questions, Mikey,” said Emily as she shook her head. They all signed the forms and turned off their phones before he opened the double doors. They walked through a spacious lounge that led to multiple hallways and Mikey led them down the main entrance. They followed him into a room with a glowing sign reading “Production in Progress” above the door and Stacie smiled when she saw Sammy nodding along as he watched from a couch.

“Hey Legs,” he said and waved to the rest of the Bellas before hugging Stacie.

“Hey Sammy, these are the Bellas. How much longer does she have in there,” asked Stacie and Chloe beamed with happiness when she saw Beca focused on a sound board and speaking into a microphone.

“They are almost done. Hayley just finished up in the booth and they are about to play it back one more time. You guys made perfect timing. NDAs signed,” asked Sammy and Mikey gave him a thumbs up. Sammy motioned for them to sit down.

“Make yourselves at home. Any friends of Reggie’s are friends of mine. Hey Legacy, long time no see,” he said and Emily hugged him.

“I still resent the fact that I am Legs, Beca is Reggie, and Em is just Legacy to you.”

“You already gave her a nickname. I like nicknames,” he defended. He shushed her before Stacie could quip back and turned up the volume on the speakers. They could hear the conversation between Beca and Hayley as the singer exited the booth and sat down beside the producer. The windows surrounding the room Beca was in were tinted and she was only focused on the musician.

“I’m happy with it, but that isn’t the point. The real question is, are you happy with it,” asked Beca and Hayley nodded with a bright grin.

“Yes, I am. I can't believe you took a venting session and turned it into this.”

“That’s my job. How about we hear it one more time from the top? Just listen to it this time though, don’t worry about singing it. Listen to it like you are turning on the radio for the first time and hearing it. This is a summer hit. I believe it can be the song of the summer, at the top of every summer playlist, so let’s see if you agree,” suggested Beca as she played it back again and Hayley began dancing to it in her chair.

_Yeah_

_I need a drink, whiskey ain't my thing_

_But shit is all good_

_I can handle things- like I wish that you would_

_You've been out of reach, could you explain?_

_I think that you should_

_What you been up to?_

_Who's been loving you good?_

_I'm just on the floor, I’m like a model_

_Been looking through the texts and all the photos_

_But don't you worry, I can handle it_

_No, don't you worry, I can handle it_

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)_

_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)_

_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_

_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

Aubrey’s eyes widened when realization dawned on her and she noticed Stacie quietly singing along to the song.

“Wait, did you sing backup on this,” asked Aubrey and Stacie’s eyes widened as Sammy gave an impressed nod in Aubrey’s direction.

“Good ear, yea Legs was here when they first started working on the track and Beca asked her to put down vocals,” informed Sammy and Stacie blushed.

“It was just supposed to fill in until they got a professional,” explained Stacie, but Sammy scoffed.

“Since when are you modest, Legs? This is good, right,” said Sammy as the others nodded in agreement and listened. Stacie averted her eyes from Aubrey’s while Chloe kept her eyes trained on Beca and listened to the lyrics.

 

_Calling me up, so late at night_

_Are we just friends?_

_You say you wanted me, but you're sleeping with him_

_You think of me, I'm what you see_

_When you look at the sky_

_I don't believe you_

_You ain't been loving me right (yeah)_

_I'm just on the floor, I’m like a model_

_Been looking through the texts and all the photos_

_But don't you worry I can handle it_

_No, don't you worry I can handle it_

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)_

_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)_

_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_

_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)_

_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)_

_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_

_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

_I'm just on the floor, I’m like a model_

_Been looking through the texts and all the photos_

_But don't you worry I can handle it_

_No, don't you worry I can handle it_

_If you let him, if you let him_

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)_

_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)_

_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_

_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

 

Once the track ended, the Bellas erupted into cheers and Beca looked around the room when she heard the faint sound of voices. She blushed when Sammy opened the door and the Bellas filed in.

“Well, your first test audience loved it,” said Sammy as the Bellas hugged Beca. Hayley smiled at their interactions and Beca waved her over.

“Guys, this is Hayley. Hayley, these are my friends. We were in an acapella group in college together.”

“Right, that’s why you have so many musically gifted friends. Thanks again for performing backup, Stacie,” said Hayley as she kissed the top of Stacie’s hand and Stacie pretended to swoon.

“Anytime with a thank you like that,” she teased and Chloe had to hide her smile when she noticed the way Aubrey tensed up at their interaction. Her smugness was short-lived when Beca pulled her in for a hug, causing her to melt into the embrace.

“Hey, Chlo, I am so glad you are here,” Beca whispered into her ear and Chloe tried not to show how affected she was by the woman that was constantly on her mind.

“Thanks for letting us come out and fitting us into your schedule. I know how busy you are.”

“Never too busy for you,” assured Beca as their eyes locked and Hayley let out a low whistle.

“Chloe, was it? You are very beautiful and I love the color of your eyes. I have never seen a blue like that,” complimented Hayley and Beca cleared her throat as Chloe smiled.

“Forgive her. She is a natural flirt,” assured Beca and Hayley smirked at her before turning her attention to the rest of the Bellas.

“Since you are all musically talented, I would love to know what you really think. Please, be brutal, how was it,” asked Hayley. She smiled at their praise and Stacie winked at her.

“Do you really think I would sing on a song that was trash or just another pop tune,” asked Stacie and Cynthia Rose smiled at Hayley.

“That’s fire right there,” assured Cynthia Rose.

“What’s it called,” asked Jessica.

“When will it be released,” asked Ashley.

“It’s called Curious and should be out next month if all goes according to plan.”

“You aren't going to change the lyrics to be about a boy are you? I would love for there to finally be more songs I can relate to,” said Cynthia Rose and Hayley beamed with pride.

“That’s the whole point. It is about time girls get to sing about being into girls, you know? Beca and I want to keep releasing music that reflects that,” assured Hayley.

“It is definitely going to be on the Top 40 this summer. I can imagine listening to it at the beach or by the pool,” said Chloe and Hayley winked at her.

“Thanks, that is high compliments from such a beautiful woman,” flirted Hayley as she smiled and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Alright, we should head out. I am starving and you have some pressers to do,” said Beca as she ushered the Bellas out of the room. They all said their goodbyes and headed toward the exit as Chloe smiled.

“I am happy to see you, Becs,” said Chloe as she wrapped an arm around Beca, who sighed happily.

“I missed you a lot, Chlo,” confessed Beca and Chloe kissed her cheek.

“I did too and I can’t wait to spend time with you and hear all about the Amazing Beca Mitchell.”

“The Big BM,” called Amy behind them and Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“I missed all you awesome nerds,” said Beca as the rest of the Bellas smiled. Beca glanced over to her side and saw Stacie and Aubrey walking together beside her. Aubrey opened one of the double doors and placed her hand on the small of Stacie’s back as Stacie walked through it. Stacie playfully glared at Beca as Beca smiled smugly at her.

“Just like old times,” whispered Beca to Stacie and she laughed when her best friend said nothing, but smiled.

 

For lunch, Stacie, Beca, and Mikey took them to the Santa Monica Pier to eat at one of their favorite restaurants. The chemistry between Emily and Mikey was on full display during their time there, so it was no surprise when they decided to go off on their own to get on rides and enjoy the small amusement park. Most of the Bellas perused the food stands for desserts and posed for pictures on the pier, but Chloe managed to persuade Beca to go on the Ferris wheel with her. Beca tried to pretend she was annoyed as they waited in line for the ride, but she couldn’t hide her smile when Chloe got out her phone to take silly pictures with her. Soon, Beca was joining in on the fun and they were laughing.

“You are such a nerd,” she teased Chloe, who nudged her.

“I am a tourist enjoying sunny California and you are my beautiful tour guide. Indulge me.”

“Fine, but only because you are my best friend and out here celebrating your engagement. Any other time you would be left to your own devices,” she teased, but the mention of the engagement sucked the air out of their bubble. They both looked down and Beca sighed as she glanced over at the diamond on Chloe’s finger.

“He’s good to you, right? I mean I don’t need to fly to Atlanta and kick his ass for being possessive or not knowing what he has?” Chloe slowly nodded and swallowed thickly.

“Tom is nice. You met him, remember?”

“We were in the shower naked. I didn’t exactly get a good read on him.”

“He wants a future for us.” Chloe looked out at the ocean and it took everything in Beca to not press forward with more questions. Nothing Chloe said meant that she was in love with him and Beca knew that Chloe Beale loved wholeheartedly. She loved people simply for existing and she wanted to know why the red head wasn’t going on about how amazing Tom was, but a part of her was afraid to know the answer. Instead, she changed the subject.

“So, how is the dance studio? Your videos are amazing by the way. I don’t think I have ever told you that.”

“Thanks and you didn’t have to. You showed me when you started retweeting my videos online. You have a lot of followers on social media and I definitely saw the surge in revenue on YouTube. I even started getting more inquiries about joining my dance classes. Any friend of famous music producer Beca Mitchell must know what they are doing,” she said with a giggle and Beca smiled.

“Yea, well it was the least I can do. Your videos are great.”

“Really, you really think so,” asked Chloe hopefully as she nervously bit her lip and Beca scoffed.

“Totally, Chlo, I mean the way you move is amazing, totally sexy….uh I mean, cool, totally cool.”

“Nice catch there, Mitchell,” teased Chloe as Beca blushed. She sighed in relief when their car stopped at the bottom and the operator let them off. She hopped out and Chloe laced their fingers together when Beca held her hand out to her. Beca tried to ignore the way her heart raced at the contact and smiled as Chloe led her over to a stand for cotton candy.

 

Aubrey was standing at the edge of the pier, leaning against the railing and gazing out at the ocean. The breeze washed over her and she tried to relax. She tried to pretend like she didn’t know why she was tense. She told herself she was on vacation and should be relaxing with her friends, but the way her heart fluttered each time Stacie looked at her was confusing.

“Penny for your thoughts, actually I never understood why people say that. Why are my thoughts only worth a penny? Mark Zuckerberg has obviously proven that giving a platform for people to share their thoughts on is worth way more than that,” explained Stacie as she joined her by the railing, but Aubrey only gave a small smile.

“What is going on with you, Bree? You have been off since you got here. I thought it was just the flight.”

“We are staying with you and Beca, right?” Stacie nodded.

“Yea, so,” she asked in confusion.

“So you two live together. She is a chart topping music producer and you are an heiress. You both can have your own places and yet you live together.”

“Wait, is that why you were practically ignoring Beca at lunch? You think we are sleeping together?”

“I know you Stacie and when the phone calls stopped coming, I just assumed you moved on. I didn’t know it was with Beca, but you two should just tell everyone if you are a thing.” Stacie shook her head in disbelief.

“I can't believe you right now.”

“What else am I supposed to think?”

“Yeah because there is no way that I could just live with someone without creeping into their bed every night, right? It couldn’t be that Beca is my best friend or like a sister to me and we were both coming to a new place and starting new chapters in our lives. It couldn’t be that we spent years living together at Barden and it made sense. It couldn’t even be that I stopped calling because I was tired of getting the runaround about how busy you were or getting your voicemail. The only reason I must live with Beca is because I can't keep it in my pants and still want to be viewed as the slut of Barden.”

“I never once called you that.”

“You didn’t have to, Bree. You just treated me like it.” Before Aubrey could respond, Cynthia Rose walked over to them.

“Stace, there you are. You promised I could treat you to a beer at the bar. Are we still on,” asked Cynthia Rose and Stacie smirked at Aubrey as the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Definitely, let’s go,” said Stacie before leading Cynthia Rose into the biggest bar of the pier overlooking the water. She sighed in relief when they sat down on two stools.

“Thanks for saving me back there, CR.”

“Actually, I was saving Posen. You looked like you were ready to kill her and I wasn’t ready for that type of girl fight, at least not on the first day. I heard what was going down and knew I should step in before you said something you would regret.”

“She already did.”

“Aw come on, Stace, she was just asking what a lot of us were curious about and if I was interested in being with you, I would want to know too,” admitted Cynthia Rose and Stacie looked at her in shock.

“You are taking her side?”

“No, I am stating the obvious. Two women that dig chicks…even though I am still not sure if Beca has finally admitted that to herself…live together just because they can. A girl can be curious can't she or maybe in Posen’s case even jealous?” Stacie smirked.

“Aubrey Posen doesn’t get jealous in relationships or whatever the hell we were. She gets jealous of people that accomplish more than her or lead better than her, like Beca, but not about who I am screwing. She doesn’t even care.”

“And yet she asked on the very first day we got here….before we even got back to the house. You know, watching you two and Beca and Chloe was fun for a while, but now it is just exhausting. Hell, at least with those two I can say just get horizontal already and get it over with, but you and Aubrey have done plenty of that. When are you two going to realize you should be more?” Stacie ordered two beers for them and sighed.

“I realized that a while ago, but it isn’t up to me. We aren't practical in her mind, nothing about us is, and Aubrey Posen doesn’t do anything that isn’t practical.”

“She did you,” reminded Cynthia Rose as the bartender handed her a beer and tried to hide his laugh. Stacie glared at him and he smiled apologetically as he set hers down.

“On the house,” he said before hurrying away.

“Well hot damn at least your crazy relationship got us something,” joked Cynthia Rose and Stacie giggled as they clinked bottles.

“To free alcohol,” toasted Stacie and Cynthia Rose winked at her.

“She was totally jealous and trying to figure out her next move by the way.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Posen needs to get her head out of her ass, but you need to read her signals when she is throwing them your way. I thought the Hunter was supposed to be better at this.”

“The Hunter is great at sexual advances. I don’t know what the hell Bree and I are and it is frustrating. I am so off my game with her,” confessed Stacie and Cynthia Rose winked at her.

“Probably because what is between you isn’t just sex anymore and you both know it now.” Stacie thought for a moment and gasped.

“She really is jealous of Beca,” she said in disbelief and Cynthia Rose gave her a nod.

“Welcome back to earth, Hunter. I got you a hot blonde as your homecoming gift,” teased Cynthia Rose and Stacie groaned as she tried to figure out how to deal with Aubrey.

 

By the time they headed back from the pier and sat in traffic for an hour, the Bellas were exhausted. It had been a long day and most of them were still in a different time zone, making it more like eleven at night instead of eight. They had plans for sightseeing in the morning and were ready to get settled in at Beca and Stacie’s house. Beca glanced over at Stacie, sensing how tense her friend was as she drove home. Her hands tightly gripped the steering wheel and Beca didn’t miss how Stacie suggested she sit in the front instead of Aubrey. Stacie relaxed a bit as they turned onto the road leading to their house and off of Los Feliz Boulevard.

“Almost home,” said Stacie and Beca pulled out the remote to open the gates to the gated community they lived in.

“Wow, these houses are huge,” said Chloe as she leaned against the back of Beca’s seat and looked out the front window. Beca smiled at her.

“Stacie wanted to live closer to the beach, but Sammie suggested this place. It has more security and with the added attention I get now, it has its perks of privacy.”

“I didn’t notice much of an issue at the pier, which surprised me,” said Jessica from the back as Ashley nodded. Chloe smiled proudly at Beca.

“A few people came up to ask for autographs and pictures and she handled it like a champ,” informed Chloe.

“The worst part is the paparazzi, so as long as they aren't there, things don’t get too intense. That has to be the bad thing about living in L.A., paparazzi are everywhere. We got lucky today and maybe we will the whole time you are here. I am not a hot commodity since I am pretty boring,” said Beca. They pulled into the circular driveway and Stacie opened the three car garage as she parked. Mikey parked behind her and she smiled thankfully at him as she got out.

“Thanks for letting us use the extra Escalade while they are here, but if you wreck my baby, I will kill you,” warned Stacie before tossing him the keys to her red BMW. He winked at her.

“I know you will and no problem. It’s the label’s anyway and now I get to drive a BMW home,” he teased as he pressed a button and the BMW in the garage turned on. Emily began to pout as he gave her a hug.

“Goodnight, Em, thanks for letting me hang with you beautiful ladies today.”

“When will I get to see you again,” she asked and he sweetly kissed her.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Emily looked at Chloe as she grabbed her luggage from the trunk.

“We are going to be the epitome of tourists tomorrow. You should join us, right, Em,” suggested Chloe and Emily happily nodded. He winked at her.

“Text or call me tomorrow when you head out and I will meet you wherever. Thanks for the invite. Goodnight, Bellas,” he called and they waved goodbye as he headed for the BMW.

“That man is a ten,” said Amy as she and Emily watched him pull out of the garage.

“He is so sweet,” said Emily as she sighed dreamily.

“Hop on him before I do, Legacy,” teased Amy and Emily nudged her. Beca smiled as she unlocked the door to the house and the Bellas filed in. Flo let out a low whistle and the others looked around in awe as they entered the immaculate house that was more like a mansion.

“Um, yea, so this is our place. There are five bedrooms and five bathrooms so no one should have to worry too much about getting ready in the morning. I guess I will give you a quick tour. The main living room is down that hall, the kitchen is back there, this is the den, Stacie and I share an office, which is down that hallway by the theater. If you want to hang outside, there is an outdoor living room by the pool and my home studio is out there in the smaller building that used to be a big wine cellar on the property. My room is downstairs. Stacie’s room is upstairs and there are three other rooms up there as well. We figured you would figure out who you wanted to room with when you got here.” Stacie nodded in agreement.

“There are two queen beds in most of the rooms. We added those so everyone should have plenty of space and places to sleep,” added Stacie before Emily darted upstairs.

“I call my room,” she exclaimed as the other Bellas hurried up the stairs after her.

“I am rooming with Emily,” said Cynthia Rose and the rest began staking claims to their roommates and rooms. Chloe and Aubrey stayed downstairs and the awkward tension set in as Chloe and Beca glanced over at Stacie and Aubrey. There was always an unwritten rule between the four of them that Chloe and Beca roomed together and Stacie and Aubrey did, but the tension between the blonde and leggy brunette complicated things. Beca gave Chloe a look and she cleared her throat.

“Come on, Becs, show me what color you ended up choosing for your room,” suggested Chloe and Beca quickly nodded. She grabbed Chloe’s other bag and got out of dodge as Aubrey looked down and Stacie crossed her arms. Aubrey sighed.

“I can make Chloe switch with me or figure something else out. This house is huge so…”

“Get your ass upstairs, Posen. It has been a long day and I am tired. There is only one bed, so you will just have to deal, unless of course you would like to end up in a room with Amy or Lilly.” Aubrey shook her head and quickly grabbed her luggage.

“Coming, coming,” said Aubrey as she followed her upstairs.

 

Chloe smiled when she entered Beca’s bedroom. It looked like she imagined it would with deep purple accents mixed in with black, white, and grays. The accent wall had a purple background with musical notes and sheet music scrolled elegantly in the corners. Chloe read it as Beca placed her luggage in the closet. She began to feel nervous with Chloe in her room, which felt silly considering they had shared one so often in their relationship.

“It’s the sheet music from…”

“Titanium, I can't believe you chose it for the design.” Beca blushed.

“It just sort of happened. The designer is a friend of Sammy’s and he likes to capture the essence of people in the design for their bedrooms. He asked me to list a few things that I like and that I think remind me of good times. This is what he came up with,” explained Beca as Chloe continued to look around. There were a few guitars hung up in the room, along with framed awards, including her first platinum record. The desk in the corner held her computer, some of her equipment, and a lamp with headphones drawn on the lampshade. The double doors led outside to the backyard and she noticed the smaller building by the pool Beca alluded to earlier.

“Your studio is out there,” she asked and Beca nodded as she stood beside her to look out the windows.

“Yep, it is the best of both worlds, completely soundproof so I don’t bother Stace and away from the house so I don’t have to worry about her trying to listen in. She still tries sometimes though.”

“I am surprised you two can share an office.”

“Honestly, she uses it more than me when she does her homework and stuff at home, but it works for us. Our schedules are really different. There are times it is like we are strangers passing in the night. I get home early in the morning sometimes and she is heading to the lab. She gets home and I am heading out to an event. She goes with me when she can though. She says to keep me grounded.” Chloe gazed lovingly at her and Beca blushed at the way she was being looked at, as if Chloe absolutely adored her.

“I am so proud of you, Becs. I always knew you would make it, but this is amazing. You did all of this. You earned all of it.”

“Because people like you believed in me even when I didn’t. I can never thank you enough for that, for always being there for me even when I pushed you away. I was so stupid to push you away,” she grumbled as if chastising herself. Chloe cupped her cheek and locked eyes with her, baby blue meeting dark blue in that moment.

“You never really pushed me away. Here I am,” reminded Chloe and Beca smiled at her. She instinctively glanced down at Chloe’s lips as the red head stepped closer to her. Before they could close the distance, there was a knock on the door causing them to jump apart.

“Come in,” called Beca as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey, Beca, where is the extra soap? I am pretty sure Amy stole ours,” said Emily and Beca shook her head in amusement.

“In the linen closet upstairs, second door on the left.”

“Thanks, goodnight,” said Emily before closing the door and leaving. Chloe sighed and Beca cleared her throat.

“Uh, plenty of soap in my bathroom, so feel free to take a shower. I need to make a couple of calls before I end the night. I will be back soon and in the office if you need me,” said Beca before exiting the room and Chloe placed her face in her hands. She felt the cool metal of her engagement ring press into her cheek and stared at it for a moment. She checked her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Tom and a message.

 

_Hope you got in safely. Have fun. Love you!_

The pit of guilt grew in her stomach as she sat on the bed and typed out a reply.

 

_Just got to the house. Fun and busy day. Love you too._

She read the message several times before amending it.

 

_Just got to the house. Fun and busy day. Goodnight!_

She sent the message and groaned as the weight of her situation crashed into her. She was engaged and getting married in a year. Her family was so ecstatic when they found out that her mother began planning right away, but Chloe dreaded every moment of it. Deep down the idea of vowing her life and love to Tom felt hollow and she told herself for months, even before he proposed, that it was because she loved Beca for so long that her heart loved her out of habit. She fell in love with Beca and spent years deeply in love with her. That wasn’t something that just went away and her heart was simply on autopilot, but being there with her made reality crash down. It wasn’t about habits or autopilot at all. As soon as she was with Beca again, they fell back into their same relationship, the same push and pull, the same teasing and glancing. It was as if nothing changed and that is what scared her.

Things with Tom were difficult at times. They didn’t always agree about their future. He was more practical and she was a dreamer. He loved stability and having a routine. She loved the excitement of trying new things and challenging herself. Things with Tom were just fine, but they weren't passionate. They weren't romantic and head swimmingly euphoric. She had never even kissed Beca, but being with her made her body buzz and heart flutter. At the same time, it scared her how easily she was willing to throw everything she had with Tom away on a whim. If Emily hadn’t stopped them, she would have kissed Beca in that moment, and while she wanted it more than anything, her mind told her to slow down.

She didn’t know what Beca wanted. She didn’t know if Beca was looking for a relationship or if she even wanted to make things work between them. While Chloe prided herself on being a dreamer, she knew she needed to be more realistic with something as precious as her future. Loving Beca would never be the issue. It was if Beca wanted love, lust, or anything at all. It was if Beca Mitchell, the world traveler who kept people at a distance when things got tough, was willing to fight for them to be together. They lived on opposite sides of the country and not even Chloe was willing to move if Beca wasn’t willing to commit. While she loved the woman that captured her heart so easily, she wasn’t willing to be the puppy dog that followed her around in hopes of being more. Chloe glanced down at her ring and steadied her resolve. She wasn’t ready to close her heart off quite yet from Beca, but she needed more from Beca if they were going to work. She grabbed her luggage from the closet and pulled out her pajamas before heading into the bathroom to shower.

 

Stacie crawled into bed and turned out the light as Aubrey showered. It had been a long day and she was exhausted physically and emotionally. She didn’t expect her first night with Aubrey to end with them in an argument, but she knew they both had a lot to think about. She heard the shower turn off and turned her back to the door as she pretended to be asleep, not wanting to engage with the blonde anymore for the night. The door opened and Stacie felt the other side of the bed dip before she smelled Aubrey’s shampoo. The scent, her favorite one in the world, made her bite her lip as she began to rethink and doubt her plan of ignoring the woman that constantly filled her fantasies. Aubrey crawled in bed and sighed before resting back on her pillow. She glanced over at Stacie’s back and sighed again.

“I would never think of you as a slut, Stace, and I am sorry I never made an effort to call. Goodnight,” she whispered before turning on her side away from Stacie and closing her eyes. Stacie wanted to turn around. She wanted to pull her into her arms and kiss her passionately. She wanted to make love to her all night, but the more she thought about their relationship, the more it scared her. She no longer wanted the amazing sex for a weekend or a few calls here and there. She wanted long-term. She wanted date nights and promises of forever. For the first time in her life, Stacie Conrad wanted a meaningful relationship that was on the path to more and she wasn’t sure if that is what Aubrey wanted. She wasn’t even sure if Aubrey was capable of that.

Stacie still had another two years in her program and Aubrey was focused on the resort in Georgia. They were in two different places and a part of her was afraid that Aubrey was only apologizing so their vacation could be spent like she originally thought it would, with hot nights of sex, coy smiles, flirting, and then a goodbye kiss at the airport. She thought she wanted that, but she didn’t anymore and it scared her when she realized deep down she never did. It was what she told herself to protect her from their reality, to protect her heart. She was surprised when a tear fell onto her pillow and she closed her eyes to stop from crying. Somewhere along the way she didn’t just develop feelings for Aubrey. She fell in love with her and seeing her again didn’t just resurrect those feelings. It solidified them. She took in a deep breath and willed herself to go to sleep, vowing to figure her emotions out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie was the first one to wake up the next morning since she couldn’t sleep well knowing the blonde that starred in her dreams was in bed with her and yet felt so far away. She checked on the rest of the Bellas. Lilly was awake in the room she chose with Amy, but watching some strange videos on her iPad with her headphones in. She simply waved at Stacie with a smile and continued watching in silence while Amy slept. Cynthia Rose and Emily were both still asleep. Jessica, Ashley, and Flo decided to share a room and were getting ready to go for a morning hike to take advantage of being so close to the Hollywood Hills. She noticed that Jessica and Ashley shared a bed, leaving one for Flo on her own, and smirked knowing that Beca owed her twenty dollars since she assured her best friend that Jessica and Ashley would find a way to sleep together.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Stacie turned on her favorite Spotify playlist as she began cooking breakfast. She loved cooking. In her mind, it was the closest thing to mixing art and science, mixing ingredients and components to get the most delicious taste.

She was surprised when Aubrey walked into the kitchen, walked right over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back as she leaned over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. She asked if she could help and Stacie smiled sweetly at her before asking her to cut up some of the fruit in the refrigerator. While Stacie wasn’t sure what the future held for them, she would never forgive herself if she spent the entire vacation with Aubrey upset, so she happily accepted the unspoken gesture as they smiled at one another and shared glances. Chloe and Beca were the next to enter the kitchen and the four of them cooked together. Beca and Chloe giggled at one another as they challenged each other to a pancake cook-off, teasing and taunting the whole time. Aubrey suggested they make mimosas and Stacie was more than happy to show her where they kept the alcohol. By the time Flo, Jessica, and Ashley got back from their hike and showered, the rest of the Bellas were up and everyone was ready for breakfast. It amazed Beca how easily they fell back into their routine of eating together and enjoying their morning like the makeshift family they were.

Afterwards, they got ready for their day and Emily called Mikey to tell him to meet them on Hollywood Boulevard in front of the Grauman’s Chinese Theater. With the slow pace of the Bellas getting ready and Los Angeles traffic, they met up with Mikey after noon. Emily and Mikey held hands as they strolled down the boulevard to look at the Hollywood Walk of Fame and find their favorite stars to pose in front of. While Mikey was not new to Los Angeles, he was so busy at the studio that he rarely stopped at any of the tourist spots. Chloe glanced over at the couple as they posed in front of a street artist painting their picture.

“He seems sweet. Do we approve,” she asked Beca as they walked hand in hand toward the Dolby Theater and a shopping area.

“We definitely approve. They’ve been pining for one another since she came to visit last summer and Mikey may be a drummer, but he isn’t a player. I know for a fact that he has been holding out for Em since she left. There were plenty of groupies wanting to be in his bed when we were on the road.”

“He is really handsome. The curly hair and boyish charm are working for him. I just wanted to make sure since Em still has a year left in school and I don’t want her to get her hopes up. So tell me, did any of those groupies make it into your bed on the road?” Beca guffawed.

“Really Beale, you think I would be into groupies,” she asked and before Chloe could answer, a fan walked over to them and asked for a picture. Beca smiled kindly and Chloe took it before the fan thanked them and left them alone.

“What about fans? I heard you get that question in an interview. Would Beca Mitchell ever fall for a fan?”

“Depends on the fan, but not really. I guess I am still looking for someone that just wants me, not Beca Mitchell the famous musician, you know?”

“Yea, I think I do. It looks like Bree and Stacie made up, thank goodness. The last thing I wanted was for Bree to sulk the entire time we were here.”

“What were they even fighting about? Stacie didn’t tell me at the pier when I noticed.”

“Bree thought you two were a thing.” Beca’s laugh made Chloe giggle at the sight as Beca shook her head.

“Me and Stace, as a couple? That is crazy. She is like my sister.”

“Not that crazy, I mean you live together, you have been out here on your own for the past couple of years and Stacie isn’t exactly chopped liver.” Beca looked at her curiously.

“Don’t tell me you think there is something going on too.” Chloe sighed.

“I don’t anymore, but sure, I did for a while. You didn’t mention anything, but you never really talk about your relationships. If we didn’t see you get with Jesse, I am not even sure we would have known about him,” teased Chloe and Beca smirked.

“Jesse, God what was I thinking? I love the guy, but that was such a mistake. He is doing great, by the way. He lives in New York City and is working on film sets. He has a nice girlfriend. I met her when they came to my performance at Madison Square Garden.”

“Jessica and Ashley mentioned something about that. They said they were surprised by how well you two got along considering you were exes.”

“I am happy for him. We were never meant to be and it lasted way longer than it probably should have. I was fooling myself about a lot of things back then, including how much I assured myself I was into guys.”

“So then it is true. Beca Mitchell finally admits that she loves the ladies. I wasn’t sure until you seemed amused about liking Stacie, not because she is a woman, but because she is like your sister.” Beca blushed and slowly nodded.

“I am protective of my personal life, especially out here. I try to avoid tabloid fodder as much as possible and it can be hard to know who to trust, but yes. Being in L.A. and finding myself musically also made me come to terms with my sexuality. Don’t get me wrong. It was never bad with Jesse. It was just never great and I realized it wasn’t about Jesse. It was about me and what I am attracted to. That is the one thing I regret about college.”

“It is,” asked Chloe as Beca nodded and briefly squeezed her hand.

“I closed myself off because I was so damn afraid of getting hurt, but I ended up hurting myself anyways and….well…others too,” she confessed and Chloe swallowed thickly as they stopped to look at one another. Their eyes locked and the familiar buzzing that usually happened when they were so close yet so far started again. Before Chloe could speak, Beca tugged her toward a candy shop.

“Come on, let’s get some chocolate. I am pretty sure they have your favorite.” Chloe nodded and allowed Beca to lead her into the store. While she wanted to kiss Beca, she knew the brunette well enough to know that she didn’t want their first kiss to be in the middle of a very public shopping center full of tourists with cameras. Chloe realized she didn’t want that either because she was certain that if she did get a chance to kiss Beca, she wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

Stacie giggled as she took pictures of Aubrey with her hands in the molds of several of her favorite musicians and celebrities. With each picture, the blonde loosened up more and began making silly faces. She placed her hands in one set of handprints and gasped.

“My hands are the size of Judy Garland’s. My hands are like Dorothy’s,” she stated and Stacie smiled at her excitement as she snapped several photos. Aubrey stood up, wiped off her hands, and pulled Stacie toward her.

“Get in here,” she giggled and Stacie beamed with happiness as she wore her signature grin in several pictures. Aubrey rested her chin on Stacie’s shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the camera as they made silly faces. She wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist and smiled even more when Stacie leaned into her. They stayed like that for a moment, relishing in the closeness, and Stacie glanced back to wink at her.

“You are pretty smooth when you want to be, Posen.”

“I happen to be quite smooth,” assured Aubrey as she laced their fingers together and pulled Stacie toward a set of hand and footprints.

“Come on, there are the Harry Potter ones. I will take your picture, Potterhead.”

“Hermione’s,” exclaimed Stacie as Aubrey laughed at her excitement.

 

The Bellas spent several more hours enjoying all Hollywood Boulevard had to offer, but left after several fans spotted Beca and began to aggressively push through the crowd of people to get her autograph and picture. Once they started tweeting about seeing her there and more fans began to arrive, Beca suggested they head out before the paparazzi showed up next. They were hungry and headed to Ivory on Sunset to dine at the chill, but upscale restaurant before Stacie and Beca suggested they go to Skybar which was one of their favorite spots on a night out in the city. The bar was known for its view of the city, especially at night, and once the host recognized Beca, they were able to get the best table on the pavilion. Most of the Bellas took pictures by the sunset and made fun snapchats about their amazing day, but Beca and Chloe simply sat together gazing out at the sunset.

The drinks began flowing from there and Mikey was amused by how excited the friends were to explore the nightlife of Los Angeles. Aubrey tried to remind them they were not properly dressed for a night out, but they refused to go back to the house just to change and have to sit in traffic yet again. Instead, after much demanding from Amy and Cynthia Rose and encouragement by Flo, Jessica, Ashley, and even Lilly, they ended up at the Body Shop, a well-known strip club. At first Emily blushed when they entered, but when Mikey assured her he wanted her to have a good time, she joined her friends in the seats and cheered as dancers began to circle them. Two of the dancers recognized Beca and soon they began to circle her as her eyes widened and Chloe tried not to laugh at the sheer panic on Beca’s face.

“Um, a little help here, not really my thing, somebody, anybody,” called Beca as naked bodies began gyrating on her. The rest of the Bellas were cracking up as Beca covered her eyes and scooted back in her seat.

“The Hunter, go to the Hunter, totally her thing,” said Beca as she pointed toward Stacie and the naked women took the hint. Before Stacie could protest, three strippers surrounded her and one sat on her lap.

“Hey gorgeous, you are just what we were looking for. Hop on stage and let us put on a show,” suggested one of the women and Stacie giggled as the stripper took her hand.

“Cynthia Rose, I am sure this is some kind of fantasy of yours,” called Stacie over her shoulder and Cynthia Rose nodded as she happily gazed at the scene in front of her. The men in the club began to cheer and whistle as the strippers placed a seat on the center stage for Stacie. She sat down in it and most of the Bellas cheered for her as one of the strippers ran a hand through Stacie’s hair and grinded on her lap. Chloe glanced over at Aubrey and could tell her best friend was not amused by the display though. The more men and strippers that gathered around Stacie, the less enthused Aubrey was and when one of the naked women kissed Stacie on the neck, Aubrey stormed out of the club.

“Captain Posen has left the building,” called Amy and Cynthia Rose grabbed Stacie’s hand to pull her off the stage. Stacie hopped down and frowned in confusion when she realized Aubrey was gone.

“You sure your girl doesn’t get jealous,” asked Cynthia Rose and Stacie cursed under her breath before looking over at Beca and Chloe. They pointed at the exit and Stacie went outside as the strippers began to dance on Cynthia Rose.

“Best vacation ever,” cheered Cynthia Rose as her friends laughed. Stacie huffed as she exited the club and jogged down the sidewalk in search of Aubrey. She found the blonde pacing in the parking lot with her jaw set in anger, but Stacie didn’t care. In that moment, she was sure her anger matched Aubrey’s.

“Are you kidding me right now,” yelled Stacie and Aubrey glared at her.

“Seriously? You think you have the right to yell at me,” Aubrey yelled back.

“It was just a fucking lap dance, Bree! You are so damn hot and cold and it is getting ridiculous!”

“Oh, I am sorry I don’t want to watch as men look at you like you are their prey and naked women rub and kiss all over you! That isn’t my idea of a good time, Stace! Watching the woman I love be humped isn’t exactly…”

“What did you say,” asked Stacie and Aubrey frowned in confusion at first until she realized what slipped out. She gulped and cleared her throat.

“I…I mean…fuck this,” she practically growled before pulling Stacie into her arms and passionately kissing her. Stacie melted into her embrace and deepened the kiss as Aubrey moaned. They stayed like that until they heard some men whistle at them in the parking lot and Aubrey rolled her eyes at them. Stacie giggled and leaned her forehead against Aubrey’s.

“You love me,” she questioned and Aubrey sighed, but nodded.

“Yes, I am in love with you, Stace and I have been for a while. I don’t know when it happened. I just…I am so damn in love with you.”

“About time, Posen,” giggled Stacie before kissing her again. Aubrey pulled back and arched an eyebrow at her.

“Not exactly the response I was looking for.” Stacie wrapped her arms around her neck and beamed with happiness.

“I am so damn in love with you too, Bree.” Aubrey’s smile matched hers and they tenderly kissed. Stacie pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked one of the Escalades before pulling Aubrey inside. Aubrey moaned when Stacie locked the door and hiked up the blonde’s skirt before crashing their lips together. Aubrey lay back on the backseat and cursed under her breath when Stacie’s fingers ghosted over the lace of her panties.

“Fuck, Stace, you know I want this, but are you sure you want our first time after saying we love each other to be in the back of a car in the parking lot of a strip club?” Stacie groaned and rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder as she sighed.

“Damn you and the stupid hopeless romantic in me that is saying no. The Hunter is pissed at all this sappy shit by the way.” Aubrey laughed and sweetly kissed her.

“I will be sure to make it up to the Hunter later. While I think sex should be off the table until we get back to your room, I am not opposed to a hot make-out session.” Stacie beamed with happiness.

“I love you,” she said before tenderly kissing Aubrey again. They stayed in the car, kissing, caressing, and professing their love for one another until they heard a loud knock on the window. Aubrey groaned and Stacie looked up with a smug smile.

“Mikey, you may want to get your seats cleaned before you take the car anywhere. I found them, guys. They are in here,” called Amy. The two of them sat up and fixed their outfits before unlocking the doors. Amy ignored the glare Aubrey was giving her and decided instead to focus on Stacie’s satisfied grin.

“And the Hunter strikes again. I swear you are the only one that can make Aubrey go from pissed to pleased in like two seconds flat. Are you two finally together or are we going to have to deal with this insanity for the rest of the trip,” asked Amy and Aubrey couldn’t hide her smile as Stacie laced their fingers together.

“Yes, Amy, the Hunter is officially off the market and dating Aubrey,” she informed and Amy pumped her fist.

“Staubrey lives, aca-bitches,” exclaimed Amy and not even Aubrey could be annoyed at the outburst as Stacie pulled her closer.

“And all it took was a strip club. We should have gone to one years ago,” teased Cynthia Rose. Aubrey and Stacie climbed out of the car to face their friends. They were all smiling at them and Aubrey blushed when she saw Chloe’s knowing smile.

“Okay, yes, fine, Chlo, you were right. I was wrong. Now leave me alone, I am in love and just want to spend time with my girl,” conceded Aubrey as she wrapped her arms around Stacie. Chloe happily clapped and nodded before hugging the two of them.

“So cute,” she exclaimed and Beca smiled at them, but looked down. While she was happy and relieved for her friends, she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Stacie always found a way to go for what she wanted. Meanwhile, Beca had the love of her life beside her, but the engagement ring on her finger was a constant reminder that no matter how much Chloe flirted, she accepted Tom’s proposal. The very thought made Beca’s heart ache and Chloe cupped her cheek when she noticed.

“Hey, you okay,” she asked and Beca put on a brave smile as she nodded.

“Let’s get out of here,” suggested Beca and while Chloe wanted to press for more information, she knew it wasn’t the time or place. Instead, they all filed into the cars and headed to their next destination.

 

Beca groaned as sunlight peered into her room and she awakened to a massive headache. Her ears felt plugged and her head throbbed with pain as she remembered the night before. After leaving the strip club, they headed to the Roxy for a night of dancing. Beca spent the beginning of their time at the club trying to find the resolve to not pout and find a back corner to cry in as she watched Stacie and Aubrey interact in the way she wanted to so badly with Chloe. The couple spent the rest of the night looking deeply in love and never away from one another for long. To drown the pain of her heartbroken state, realizing that the woman she loved belonged to a man she now hated, Beca drank. She drank more than she ever drink before, which was saying a lot, and she remembered at one point, taking over the DJ booth with Chloe and Amy by her side as she kept the crowd dancing. She was surprised that even in her drunken state she was quite good at her job and managed to get all their drinks on the house from the club owner.

She glanced over at Chloe and saw a mess of red hair resting beside her, which made her giggle, but the sudden sound and movement was a bad idea for her hangover. She slowly leaned over toward her nightstand and grabbed her phone to check the time. It was past noon and based on the lack of movement or sound in the house, most if not all of the Bellas were still asleep. She cursed when she noticed that she had a call from her publicist, Alex, and rolled out of bed to sit up. The sudden movement made her wince as her head continued to throb, but she was relieved that she wasn’t nauseous. She quietly snuck out of the room and headed to her office before calling the woman. Alex picked up on the first ring.

“About time,” said Alex and Beca groaned.

“Softer, Alex, it was a long night.”

“Oh I know it was. You almost made front page of TMZ last night. Thank God the Kardashians crave scandals and attention or your little impromptu show at the Roxy would have been plastered everyone. Cheating scandals still trump music producers with hot redheads, so…”

“Whoa, what are you talking about?”

“You got papped last night with Chloe at the Roxy. They have pictures of you two whispering in each other’s ears and looking pretty intimate, but I spun it as friends hanging out. It helps that your group of friends walked out with you, so the story is buried on the second page of the website, but Beca, I need to know what is going on. Are you and Chloe a couple now?”

“What? No! Ow, fuck, shit, damn it….ouch,” she hissed and Alex sighed.

“Are you lying just to me or to the both of us right now?”

“Look, I told you the Bellas were coming in town. I had one too many last night and we ended up partying a bit too hard and reliving our college days. That is it. Chloe is off limits though. Work whatever magic you have to work and muzzle the damn paparazzi that found us. I don’t want them to be a problem while my friends are here, okay?”

“Wow, you must be smitten if you are letting the pit bull off the leash.”

“First off, stop calling yourself a pit bull. You are a shark. Second, pit bulls are adorable and have a bad reputation. Third, yes, do what you have to do to keep them away from us. Wait, scratch that, do not go ruining any families or breaking up any homes and absolutely no murder. I am too little. I wouldn’t do well in prison.” Alex giggled.

“I am not going to kill anyone. No one has the time or energy. I prefer blackmail.”

“Well that’s not comforting at all,” Beca deadpanned.

“Don’t worry. I will keep them off your trail. Just try to avoid public displays of affection with your dream girl, okay?”

“That’s not what…”

“Bye,” Alex practically sang before hanging up. Beca groaned and rubbed her head as she hung up the phone, but Chloe’s voice made her look up.

“Hey, is everything okay,” asked Chloe and Beca scrunched up her nose.

“Everything except for my head, yes.” Chloe smiled sweetly at her and sat down beside her on the couch in the office. Beca rested her head in Chloe’s lap as Chloe stroked her hair.

“Alex is your publicist, right?”

“Yea, how many drinks did we have last night?”

“You had way more than I did. You were trying to keep up with Amy, which means you were trying to drown out something, but you wouldn’t tell me why. What happened last night?” Beca sighed.

“I don’t know.”

“Liar.”

“Love you too,” she teased and Chloe giggled.

“Everything was fine at the strip club, but on the way to the Roxy, you looked so lost.”

“I just realized that some things are more complicated than I want them to be,” admitted Beca and Chloe slowly nodded as she glanced down at the ring on her finger.

“They don’t have to be,” she whispered and Beca winced as her head pulsed when she abruptly sat up. Their eyes locked and Beca frowned in confusion.

“What are you saying right now?” Before Chloe could speak, Lilly practically crawled into the room and pointed at her mouth.

“Food, water, now,” mumbled Lilly and Beca huffed.

“Oh, now she talks,” she grumbled and slowly stood up. “Alright, come on, Lilly, let’s get you fed and hydrated.” Chloe sighed as Beca and Lilly left the room and she placed her face in her hands. It was so easy to lose herself in Beca, especially when Chloe wanted to cheer her up, but she had to remind herself that needing Beca was never the problem. She needed to make sure Beca needed her too before she went down that road. She stood up and followed them toward the kitchen.

 

Sunday was spent lounging around, recovering from hangovers, and swimming. It was a serenely beautiful day and the friends enjoyed a low key afternoon at Beca and Stacie’s house. Emily was bummed when Mikey was too exhausted to come over, complimenting the Bellas for partying harder than many musicians he knew, but he promised to meet up with them that night. After a quiet dinner at home, Stacie and Beca had a surprise for their friends and they all headed up the Santa Monica Mountains to the Griffith Observatory. It was closed to the public by the time they arrived, but Beca called in advance like she did for Stacie’s birthday to reserve the place for a few hours that night. After taking several pictures of the Hollywood sign in the distance, the Bellas and Mikey headed inside to enjoy the facility without worrying about crowds of people. They spent an hour looking around at exhibits and watching the final show of the night in the planetarium. It was one of Stacie’s favorite places in Los Angeles and while Beca often teased her for being a nerd, she loved the stunning views of the city.

After learning about the cosmos and how the universe began, Beca and Chloe stood outside on the rooftop gazing out at the city lights below while the rest of the Bellas continued exploring. Beca smirked and nudged Chloe before pointing toward Stacie and Aubrey a level below them on the other side of the roof. The couple was kissing passionately and Beca giggled.

“Good to see your friend got over her fear of PDA,” teased Beca and Chloe nodded as she watched Aubrey lovingly nuzzle Stacie’s neck before kissing her again.

“Stacie Conrad is a miracle worker like that. She speaks fluent Aubrey and not even I do that well all the time,” she said before turning back to look out at the city.

“Well if it is any consolation, you speak fluent Beca so there is that,” giggled Beca. Chloe smiled over at her and stared for a moment, making Beca blush.

“What,” asked Beca and Chloe sighed.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” The question caught Beca off guard and she thought for a moment before responding.

“I don’t know. I would like to, but soulmates seem pretty perfect and like a good thing. When it comes to love, good things like that don’t happen to me,” she confessed as she kept her eyes trained on the city lights, refusing to look at Chloe as she poured her heart out.

“I believe in them,” whispered Chloe and Beca gulped.

“Is Tom yours?” It was Chloe that was caught off guard by the question and their eyes locked. Beca could hear her heart thundering in her chest as Chloe swallowed hard.

“No,” she admitted, but before Beca could respond, her phone rang. She smirked and pulled out her phone as she looked up at the sky.

“See, the cosmos don’t want me happy. Yea, this is Beca,” she grumbled and Chloe sighed as she sat quietly and let Beca have her conversation.

“No…no interviews this week, I have friends in town…No I wasn’t making that up to get out of doing press, ask Sammy if you don’t believe me….Yea, okay in a couple of weeks, whatever….Of course I appreciate everything you do, Nico….You too, bye.”

“What was that about?”

“With Hayley’s single coming out, they want me to help hype it up a bit. Apparently my name means something these days so if I can promote her upcoming album, it could help it sell. It doesn’t matter though. You have me until Friday as promised. Come on, let’s go wrangle up all the others and take this party back to the house so the staff can finish closing up.” Chloe nodded and took Beca’s outstretched hand, knowing there was still much left unsaid between them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe sat in Venice beach with Aubrey watching Beca and Stacie try to wrestle a Frisbee away from Amy in the water as the rest of the Bellas laughed. The rest of the week had been a whirlwind. Monday, they headed to Rodeo Drive to shop and take pictures in front of all the fancy shops before making their way to the Grove for even more shopping. Beca was in retail hell, but she would do it all over again to see the happiness on Chloe’s face.

Tuesday, while Beca hated to admit it, she enjoyed herself with her friends at Universal Studios. She complained the entire way to the amusement park about losing street cred if she was caught by paparazzi there, but she couldn’t help but have fun. She was surrounded by her friends and the person she fell more in love with each day. She was surprised by how endearing it was to watch Aubrey endure the same thing, but in a different way. Aubrey had the love of her life and she was more than happy to appease Stacie by taking her through the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and even drinking Butterbeer. Beca had never seen her best friend so happy and couldn’t help but get in on the fun as all the Bellas bought wands and made up ridiculous spells trying to chase each other down as if in battle. While Beca didn’t agree, Mikey assured her the best part of the day was capturing the look of horror on her face when the music producer and her friends had to experience The Walking Dead to appease Lilly and Amy. There was screaming. There were jump scares. There was an unenthused Beca and Chloe there to cheer her up after it was over.

As she sat at Venice Beach that Wednesday with her best friend, Chloe knew she was in trouble. While she and Beca danced around the growing tension between them, she knew they would have to talk soon. She couldn’t imagine leaving Los Angeles without talking about the elephant in the room, but she was afraid of what Beca would say.

“I am in love with her,” whispered Chloe and Aubrey sighed as she sat back on her elbows and Chloe did the same.

“And this is news how?”

“Because before I told myself I could move on and now I know I can't. She is it for me, Bree. I knew it that night at the observatory. We were up on the roof watching you and Stace make out….”

“Okay, ew you perverts…”

“We were talking about soul mates and she said she wasn’t sure she believed in them.”

“And how exactly did that let you know she was the one?”

“Because she said good things like that don’t happen to her, but they do, Bree. She just doesn’t believe it yet because there has always been this thing between us that we left unacknowledged and now she thinks it is too late, but it isn’t.”

“And you are sure?”

“I told her Tom isn’t my soulmate.”

“Okay, then you are sure,” said Aubrey with a shrug and Chloe looked at her in utter disbelief.

“Wait, that’s it? No big speech, no what about Tom or think of what your mom will say?”

“Forget what your mom will say. It is your life and you have to make decisions based on what makes you happy.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Aubrey giggled and sighed happily as she gazed out at Stacie laughing with Beca, Amy, and Cynthia Rose in the water. Chloe quickly caught on and nodded.

“Wow, you really are in love, aren't you?” Aubrey couldn’t help but grin goofily.

“She is it for me. She always has been. I was just being stubborn.”

“So what are you two going to do? She is here and you will be in Atlanta.”

“Um, actually…about that…I am not going back on Friday,” confessed Aubrey and Chloe’s jaw dropped.

“Hold on, I must be in an alternate universe right now. Did you, Aubrey Posen, just say you are tossing out your itinerary and not going back home?”

“Not yet, there is too much left for us to talk about and I can take time away from the lodge. I have known that for a while, but I didn’t want Camron to take over just yet. When I bought it, I was obsessed with making it the best resort in Georgia…”

“Which isn’t hard to do, but continue.”

“It is now and I made sure the place can run without me and still be profitable. Camron is smart and she deserves her chance to manage the place without me micromanaging her.”

“I said that like a year ago.”

“Stacie said it better. Okay, the orgasms helped, but the point is that my heart needs to be here right now and I don’t know for how long, but I know it is at least for another week.” Chloe hugged her and Aubrey giggled.

“I am so happy for you, Bree. You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you, so forget all that crap I said before we left Atlanta. You need to make a decision and make it based on what you want, not Tom or your family or anyone else, not even Beca. What do you want, Chloe?” Chloe smiled as she saw Beca jogging back up the shore toward them.

“The woman that is heading this way, I just have to figure out how to tell her and hope she doesn’t break my heart,” whispered Chloe before Beca plopped down on her towel beside them out of breath.

“So here’s the thing, I am out here doing the whole touristy thing just for you and you are over here not doing the touristy thing. Go explore the beach, Chlo. Go shopping or something, I don’t know…be a tourist.” Chloe giggled and slipped her hand into Beca’s.

“Will you get henna with me?”

“Is that some freaky fetish thing because…”

“No silly, it is a temporary tattoo.”

“Tattoo, you want a tattoo?”

“Well eventually I want a permanent one, but henna will have to do for now.”

“What do you have in mind,” Beca asked teasingly and Aubrey had to put on her sunglasses to hide her eye roll at the way the two of them were shamelessly flirting.

“I don’t know, Mitchell, how about I pick out one for you and you pick out one for me.” “Deal, are you coming, Posen or are you afraid your staff will think less of you this weekend if you return with a tatt,” teased Beca and Chloe arched an eyebrow at Aubrey.

“She doesn’t know yet?”

“I told my best friend, it is Stacie’s job to tell hers,” said Aubrey before settling back on her towel to sunbathe. Beca frowned in confusion.

“Tell me what?”

“Come on, Becs,” giggled Chloe as she pulled Beca back to her feet.

“Tell me what? Posen, what don’t I know,” called Beca as Chloe pulled her away. Aubrey relaxed and enjoyed the peace and quiet as she began to fall asleep. She could hear someone coming closer and smiled knowing it was Stacie.

“Have you practiced healthy skincare,” asked Stacie in her most professional voice and Aubrey smiled up at her.

“Yes, but my sexy girlfriend could always take care of me by making sure I didn’t miss a spot on my back.”

“Oh of course, it is my duty as your sexy girlfriend,” giggled Stacie as Aubrey turned over. Stacie grabbed the sunblock and peppered kisses down Aubrey’s neck before starting to apply the lotion.

“You still haven’t told Beca,” she asked as she tried not to moan at the way Stacie massaged her neck.

“I am waiting for a good time. Preferably after she has alcohol in her system and won’t freak out that you will be a houseguest indefinitely.”

“Smart,” moaned Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Didn’t you know, baby? I am extremely smart,” assured Stacie.

 

Since Beca didn’t drink much that evening as they all hung out by the fire pit, Stacie didn’t tell her best friend. She didn’t tell her the next day either and instead enjoyed her time with her friends and girlfriend as they danced and sang their hearts out at the Katy Perry concert at the Staples Center. It was Beca’s last gift to the Bellas, especially Chloe, who was a big fan. With the vacation ending in the morning, she wanted to leave it on a high note. After the concert, they headed backstage and got to meet the pop star. Beca worked on a couple of Katy’s songs from her last album, so she was not shocked when the musician invited her and the Bellas back to her house for an exclusive after party. It was a low key event and the Bellas tried not to act like star-struck fans when they saw some of their favorite celebrities and artists at the gathering. Stacie and Aubrey were dancing by the pool with most of the Bellas and enjoying themselves. Beca excused herself to go say hello to Sammy and Chloe was happy to dance with her friends with a fruity cocktail in hand. Hayley recognized them and walked over.

“Hey Stace, I didn’t know you would be here. Where is Beca,” asked Hayley and Stacie pointed back toward the house.

“She was talking to Sammy about something last I checked, why?”

“We are going to release the song soon and I wanted to thank her. I couldn’t have written it without her. All I did was tell her about an ex and she just started writing like crazy,” giggled Hayley. Stacie’s eyes widened when Chloe heard the comment.

“So Beca wrote the song,” questioned Chloe and Hayley nodded.

“We wrote it together, but yeah. She said she could relate to the feeling of being confused by someone and before you know it, we had a hit on our hands.” Chloe looked at Stacie who winced.

“Did you know about this,” asked Chloe and Stacie sighed.

“It isn’t what you think,” said Stacie and Chloe smirked.

“Well I am about to go find out,” said Chloe before heading toward the house and Stacie groaned.

“Seriously,” asked Stacie and Hayley frowned in confusion.

“What am I missing? Why is….whoa, is that her inspiration,” asked Hayley and Stacie nodded as Aubrey shook her head in disbelief.

“I knew it. The song fit way too perfectly for Beca not to have a hand in it. This may be for the best though. They need to talk and sometimes frustration boiling over can make people talk. It worked for us,” reminded Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Since when did you become the optimist,” asked Stacie and Aubrey winked at her as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Since you became my girlfriend,” teased Aubrey before kissing her. Hayley glanced back at the house.

“So you aren't going to warn Beca about the storm heading her way,” asked Hayley and Stacie shook her head.

“That storm has been brewing for years,” assured Stacie.

 

Beca laughed as she and Sammy talked about the latest artist he was working with and how unbearable it was becoming.

“So then Dax walks in with his damn kalimba and I almost killed them both on the spot,” said Sammy and Beca giggled, but then frowned when she saw Chloe approach them. Chloe had a tight-lipped smile as she politely tapped Beca on the shoulder.

“Hey, can we talk for a minute,” asked Chloe and Beca nodded.

“Um, excuse us,” said Beca before leading Chloe away from the group and through the house. They headed to a bench outside in the driveway and waited until some guests re-entered the mansion.

“What’s going on, I can tell you are upset about something?”

“Who is Curious about,” asked Chloe and Beca frowned in confusion.

“Where did that even come from?”

“Hayley was looking for you. She wanted you to know the song is about to be released and was bragging about how amazing you were while writing the song. Who is it about?”

“Look, I don’t understand what the big deal is.”

“I knew that song hit a bit too close to home, but I never led you on, Beca. You did everything in your power to push me away and I always came back like the lovesick puppy so forgive me if I am pissed that you wrote a song about me messing with your heart when I was the one being screwed over!”

“What are you talking about? Look, yes, I helped write the song but it is mainly about Hayley’s experiences. Did I work on it after seeing some pictures of you and Tom on your Instagram? Sure, but let’s not pretend like I committed some crime here! You obviously moved on, Chlo. I was just trying to deal with my feelings for you so I could too.”

“So you could too? Do you hear yourself right now? Is your memory really that selective? I waited for you to be ready, Beca! There were so many times I made my intentions clear, but you always hid behind Jesse. You remember Jesse, right? The guy you had the Bellas sing to your freshman year so I had to watch you make out with him after we performed? The guy you constantly paraded around in front of me for years while I stayed the loyal best friend and pushed down my feelings for you in the process, but no please, continue playing the victim. I am so out of here,” argued Chloe before marching down the long driveway with Beca right behind her.

“Seriously, you are just going to drop all of this on me and take off? Okay, yes, I admit that I screwed up in college. I was a mess. I didn’t want to admit my feelings about anything and yes, I know I fucked up, okay? But of all the things to be mad about, you are mad that I helped with a damn song?” Chloe spun around to face her.

“You really think that’s what I am upset about,” cried Chloe and Beca gulped.

“Chlo…”

“We lost so many fucking years together because you could never be ready. We were never enough. I was never enough and then it took me having to get engaged and coming out here for you to even admit that you have feelings for me, but you had no problem writing a song about it. I have put my heart on the line every step of the way and you couldn’t even do it once!”

“I thought I had already lost you! What do you want from me,” exclaimed Beca.

“I wanted you to fight for me,” shouted Chloe, but before she could continue, Beca pulled her closer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was not the romantic setting Beca imagined it would be when she finally told Chloe her feelings. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that was simply tender and loving. It was hungry and desperate for Chloe to understand and as the red head kissed her back with just as much fervor, Beca knew she did. Their lips meshed together in a kiss that left them craving more and it took everything inside of Beca to find the resolve to pull back.

“Wait, we have to stop,” said Beca and Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

“Jesus Christ, Beca, are you serious right now? I give you my heart, I put everything on the line….”

“Chlo…”

“I sacrifice my relationship for us…”

“Chloe…”

“And you can't even…” Beca cut her off with another kiss and cupped her face in her hands to make sure their eyes locked.

“I want to continue this at a more private venue because while Katy’s place is pretty secure, paparazzi have long lenses and too much damn time on their hands and we are kind of standing out in the open. Do you really want Tom to find out about us from some tabloid or TMZ?” Chloe sighed in relief.

“Oh, so you weren't…”

“Pushing you away like the asshole I have been in the past? No, just trying to protect you because I want this forever. I am in love with you, Chloe Beale, and I am so damn sorry it took me so fucking long to tell you, but if you will have me, I promise I will do anything to make up for it.” Chloe jumped into her arms and cried as Beca held her. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, maybe from relief, maybe from happiness, or maybe a mixture, but it felt good to cry and have Beca there to tell her everything was going to be alright. It felt amazing to finally let go and say everything she wanted to and not have Beca run away.

“I am so in love with you. You are all I have ever wanted, Beca,” cried Chloe and she giggled when she saw tears in Beca’s eyes as well.

“I am in love with you too. I don’t know how I got so damn lucky, but you are my soulmate. I finally have you,” cried Beca as they hugged again. Chloe went to kiss her again, but Beca pulled away.

“We shouldn’t do this. It isn’t just about the paparazzi. We should wait until after you tell Tom. Trust me, when I say it is killing me to not hop into the car, take you back to my place, and make love to you like I have wanted to for so long, but I want to do this right.” Chloe sighed, but nodded.

“You are right. Besides, we have waited for years. We can wait an extra couple of days. I am leaving tomorrow, but not for good. I need to call off things with Tom and then I will come back.”

“I’ll buy you that damn ticket right now if it means having you back in my arms this weekend. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” said Chloe before hugging her tightly and Beca sighed in relief. She finally had everything she wanted and she knew that while she almost messed it up for good, she would do anything she could to make it up to Chloe for the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe wasn’t sure why leaving Beca was so hard the next morning. All of the Bellas said their goodbyes with promises to keep in touch more and visit again soon. Their trip was exactly what they all needed to remind them why they were such close friends in the first place and it helped that so much had changed. After their argument and revelations out in the driveway, Chloe and Beca returned to the party. Hayley apologized profusely for her slip up, but was surprised when Beca and Chloe thanked her for it. Amy was the first Bella to announce that Bhloe was official, followed by Emily who corrected her by saying Bechloe was.

It was the best and yet hardest night of Chloe’s life as she had to sleep in bed with Beca and not kiss or make love to her. They agreed to not be intimate until Chloe was no longer engaged, but it was pure torture and telling themselves waiting another few days wasn’t long in the grand scheme didn’t seem to help much that night. Luckily, the Bellas had to be up early to catch their flights. Stacie quickly slipped in Aubrey’s decision to stay while Beca and Chloe were basking in their newfound bliss and while Beca was flustered by the news, she couldn’t bring herself to be upset. Mikey and Emily said their goodbyes while Beca and Chloe said theirs with each couple knowing they would reunite soon. Emily still had another year at Barden, but had always loved California and planned on making a home there in the future.

It was a bittersweet departure, but as Chloe stood outside the door to her soon to be ex-fiancé’s house, she wished she never left Los Angeles. She knew it was unfair to make such a decision over the phone though and used her key to enter the house. Tom was in the living room watching a basketball game when she entered.

“Hey, we need to talk,” she said, refusing to engage in small talk out of fear of making it too long and cruel. He nodded without looking at her.

“Sure, babe, what’s up? How was Cali,” he asked and she crossed her arms as she sighed.

“Tom, can you please turn off the TV so we can talk?”

“No can do, this is Game 6. If the Hawks win, they beat out the Cavs. Suck it, Lebron,” shouted Tom at the television with a chuckle and Chloe groaned.

“Then pause and record it, this is important.” He let out a groan of his own, but did as she asked. He stood up and sighed as he turned to face her.

“Okay, what’s up,” he asked, but he could tell by the look on her face that he wasn’t going to like her answer. She slipped the ring off her finger and placed it on the couch before speaking.

“I can't marry you.”

“Chloe, what the hell are you talking about? This is insane. We are perfect for each other.”

“No, we aren't and if you think about it, you know that too. We are too different.”

“Opposites attract.”

“Not when they want opposite things, I am so sorry. I should have never accepted your proposal. I hate that I hurt you, but I know you are going to find someone that deserves an amazing guy like you,” she said as she recited the apology she thought of on the plane. He smirked and crossed his arms.

“So that’s the best you got? After all I have done for you?”

“Done for me?”

“Face it, Chloe. You are a dance instructor who makes decent money. How many guys are going to put up with your missed dinners because of your dance classes? How many guys will be faithful husbands and keep you grounded so your head isn’t up in the clouds? I love that you are a dreamer, but it gets old pretty fast when it makes you forget you are an adult. You aren't one of your students. You aren't some teenager and it is about time you grow up. It took you seven years to graduate from college so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you are afraid to commit and move on to the next chapter in our lives, but come on. So how about we forget about all of this, you come finish the game with me, and then after, I will welcome you home properly,” he suggested with the charming smile he tried to use on her during their arguments. She smirked.

“As fun as it is to be belittled by you and told why I need a man like you in my life, I am going now. I am sorry it ended this way.” She turned to leave and could hear him following her as she opened the door.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door,” he demanded and she was surprised when he grabbed her wrist to pull her back toward him. The door was open and she held onto it as he glared at her.

“Is this about Beca,” he accused more than asked and she gulped.

“Tom, let me go,” she warned and he glared even more.

“It is isn’t it? I saw you two on TMZ you know? Jason called me after his wife saw you and he wanted to know what was up. I brushed it off as you getting too touchy feely like you always do when you are drunk, but I remember hearing the rumors about you two senior year. Are you fucking her? You really are trying to leave me for a chick,” he chuckled bitterly as he tightened his grip on her wrist. She glared right back at him, refusing to be intimidated and quickly jerked away. He tried to reach for her wrist again, but she slammed the door into him and darted out of the house the moment the door knob connected with his midsection. She made it to her car and locked herself in it as he hobbled outside in pain.

“Chloe, I’m sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you. I just lost my cool and ouch,” he shrieked and fell to the ground as Emily hit him in the back with her large suitcase.

“Don’t you ever touch, Moms, you prick,” she shouted as neighbors walked out of their houses to see what the commotion was. Emily picked the suitcase up and lifted it over her head to hurl it at him again, but Chloe hopped out of the car to stop her.

“Em, I am okay. Let’s just go,” said Chloe as she jogged over to her. Tom put his hands up in surrender and Emily glared at him. She tried to hurl it again, but Chloe grabbed it from her.

“Come on, he has had enough,” soothed Chloe and Emily slowly nodded as she kept her eyes trained on him.

“You leave her alone or I will have my boyfriend beat you up! He is a drummer and has strong hands…”

“He gets it, Em…”

“He’s huge with strong hands,” shouted Emily and Tom scurried back into the house as some of his neighbors got out their phones to call the police.

“Let’s get out of here before we end up in jail,” giggled Chloe and Emily smiled sheepishly.

“Are you okay,” asked Emily as she checked her over and Chloe nodded. She could tell her wrist would have a bruise on it and she was shaken up, but knew she would be okay.

“I will be fine. What are you doing here?”

“Pops was worried and didn’t want you to be alone just in case Tom went all Ike Turner. She told me to check on you and when I got here, I saw him grab you when you tried to leave. I didn’t have any weapons, so I just grabbed the nearest thing and figured it was heavy enough to throw since it has all my souvenirs in it.” Chloe giggled and hugged her.

“You are the best, Em. Thank you for checking on me.”

“Anytime, I am always here for you.” They both heard sirens in the distance and their eyes widened.

“Yea, I gotta go,” said Emily before hopping in the car and taking off. Chloe ran to her car and did the same, knowing they would have one hell of a story to tell their friends.

 

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open as she felt kisses peppering her fingertips, up her hand, and lingering on her bruised wrist. She sighed happily when she realized where she was. She was in Los Angeles in Beca’s bed, naked and tangled in the sheets with the woman she loved. After breaking off her engagement with Tom and dealing with his outburst, she was too flustered to go back to her apartment. She didn’t think Tom was truly a threat to her, but she also didn’t want to risk him showing up unannounced. Instead, she headed back to the airport, called Beca, and told her what happened. Beca was furious. So much so that she wanted to fly to Atlanta to confront Tom, but Chloe didn’t want that. She didn’t want any other complications or confrontations. All she wanted was Beca, so Beca bought her a first class, one-way ticket back to LAX where she was waiting for her when she arrived.

After assuring her friends that she was fine…and having to plead with her parents and Aubrey’s father to not go out looking for Tom…she finally was able to have what she wanted since the day she met Beca Mitchell. That night, they made love without a care in the world except for each other. No more boyfriends or fiancés. No more distance or unspoken feelings. For the first time in their relationship, they were together and it was the best feeling of their lives. Chloe smiled dreamily at her girlfriend as Beca placed another kiss on her injured wrist before peppering kisses up her body. Chloe giggled when Beca nuzzled her neck.

“This is really happening right,” whispered Beca as if she was too afraid to speak too loudly in case it was the perfect dream. Chloe nodded.

“Finally.”

“Definitely finally and let me apologize again…”

“Becs, you don’t have to…”

“If I would have known that sex with you would be that amazing, I would have jumped your bones in the shower when you accosted me.”

“Accost is a strong word.”

“And yet fitting,” teased Beca as Chloe kissed her neck.

“Well then let me make it up to you.”

“Pretty sure that’s my job,” giggled Beca before rolling on top of her. They spent the next hours in bed and only got up when they were starving. They walked into the kitchen wearing their pajamas, lazy grins, and sex hair. Aubrey spotted them from her position on Stacie’s lap outside by the pool and the couple walked inside with teasing smiles.

“Well Bec, it is official. We need to soundproof the rooms,” said Stacie and Beca blushed as Aubrey nodded in agreement.

“Good to hear the nodes are fine, Chlo, and your belt is quite impressive,” teased Aubrey and Chloe scoffed.

“I know you aren't talking. Either Stacie is amazing in bed or you thoroughly enjoy singing her name like it is the best acapella song ever,” quipped Chloe and Beca groaned.

“That’s it, we all know way too much about each other’s sex lives. I will call someone to soundproof the rooms next week,” said Beca and Stacie winked at her.

“We’ll just play music until then. We already know what your lady jam is,” teased Stacie and Beca scoffed.

“At least ours makes sense, unlike yours,” defended Beca.

“What is yours,” asked Chloe and Aubrey blushed as Stacie grinned.

“Please don’t tell them….” Tried Aubrey, but Stacie replied anyway.

“Eat It by Weird Al and trust me Bec it makes plenty of sense.” Beca pretended to gag and Chloe frowned.

“That is not your lady jam, you liar,” laughed Chloe and Stacie shrugged.

“I know but Beca was gullible enough to believe it, so I let her.”

“Liar,” accused Beca.

“Gullible,” accused Stacie and Beca rolled her eyes as Stacie and Aubrey laughed.

“Fine, we will tell you. It is only fair since we all know yours. It is Earned It by the Weeknd,” informed Aubrey and Beca nodded, but then frowned as she thought about it.

“Wait, wasn’t that on the Fifty Shades soundtrack,” questioned Beca. Stacie and Aubrey glanced at each other and cleared their throats.

“Totally got to soundproof these rooms, alright, we are going to lounge by the pool. We ordered pizza and it should be here soon. We figured you worked up an appetite like we did. Sex is the best cardio, bye,” called Stacie as Aubrey hurried out of the kitchen and Chloe covered her face as she laughed. Beca scrunched up her nose.

“I don’t even want to know what happens in that room. If those walls could talk,” she said with a giggle and Chloe winked at her.

“Well, it sounds like lunch is taken care of and we have some time before it gets here. How about we go back to bed and give those walls something to talk about too,” suggested Chloe and she laughed as Beca chased her back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Emily may be my new favorite Emily.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to charlieS for asking for an epilogue. Ask and you shall receive....within reason!

*Six Months Later*

Beca was nervous. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so nervous. Her nerves tended to get to her before she went onstage or did pressers, but this was different. During those moments, Chloe was there to calm her down, to assure her everything would be amazing and that she had confidence in her, but Chloe couldn’t do that this time because Chloe wasn’t supposed to know. If all went according to plan, Chloe would have no clue and their night would be a romantic surprise. Beca checked the time on her phone again and knew she was just being neurotic. There was no rush. She had plenty of time. She checked her hair in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom. She could hear Chloe humming in the closet and crept over to the door, but jumped when Chloe called out to her as she reached for it.

“Don’t even think about it, Mitchell. Wait for me in the living room. I will be right there.” Beca groaned.

“How did you even know I was going to peek? Come on, Chlo, I just want to see how hot you look tonight,” whined Beca and Chloe giggled.

“Five more minutes, promise,” assured Chloe and Beca groaned, but did as she was told. She took her time heading to the living room, checking her emails, and looking over missed texts as she walked. She saw the text from Stacie and giggled.

_I know you are freaking out but you have nothing to worry about. Good luck tonight!_

 

She rolled her eyes at the text from Aubrey.

_Don’t mess it up, hobbit._

 

Beca took a picture of her flipping off the camera and sent it to Aubrey before moving on to her next messages. She had several texts from different Bellas and more from Emily than she thought possible, but the sound of clicking heels heading her way made her close out of them. She spun around, ready to compliment her girlfriend on how beautiful she looked, but the words were caught in her throat. Chloe rendered her utterly speechless in the little black dress she was wearing.

“See something you like, Becs,” teased Chloe and Beca nodded as she gulped.

“Are we that couple that matches now? Seriously, we’ve already become that couple,” teased Beca and Chloe giggled. Beca was in tight black jeans that showed off her curves, a black blouse, and wearing her favorite black leather jacket.

“Well, black is your favorite color.”

“Wrong, my favorite color is baby blue with a hint of teal, the color that can only be described as Chloe Beale’s eyes,” assured Beca before pulling Chloe into her arms and tenderly kissing her. Chloe melted into the kiss and moaned as she trailed kisses down Beca’s neck.

“You sure we need to go out tonight,” mumbled Chloe and Beca moaned, but nodded.

“Yes, it is a date night and a special one at that. Happy six month anniversary, Chlo,” whispered Beca before kissing her again.

“The best six months of my life,” assured Chloe as they hugged. They both jumped when they felt a phone buzzing between their bodies and Chloe groaned.

“It is mine. One sec,” she said before answering it and Beca kissed her cheek.

“This is Chloe….Katy, hi,” Chloe said with wide eyes and Beca winked at her. She knew it was the call Chloe had been waiting on for the past few weeks.

“No, I totes get it. You have been busy….do I have a minute? Um…” She looked at Beca and cringed, but Beca quickly nodded. She knew how important the call was and Chloe gave her an appreciative smile.

“Yes, definitely, what’s up?” Beca winked at her again and pulled out her phone to check more of her messages as Chloe continued speaking with the pop star. Chloe frantically tapped her shoulder with a bright grin and Beca knew her smile matched her girlfriend’s.

“Yes, it would be an honor. Thank you so much…Totes, I know it is a time crunch, but we can do it, even if it takes all of January. Thanks again…I will let her know. Bye.” Her squeal of excitement as she hung up the phone made Beca giggle. Chloe jumped into her arms.

“I hope this means you got the gig.”

“I got the gig,” Chloe exclaimed and Beca showered her with kisses. “I cannot believe I am helping her plan out choreography for the last leg of the tour!”

“I told you she loved your work.”

“She already has two choreographers on her team, but she wants me to help whip her back into shape before she heads overseas. This is a huge step, Becs. I will be working with some of the best in the business. She told me to block out time for her at the studio after the holidays and she will put me in touch with the other choreographers next week!” Beca cupped her cheeks and gazed lovingly at her.

“I knew you could do it. You have such a talent, Chlo.”

“None of this would have happened if you didn’t believe in me, the new studio and business, working with Katy. It is all because of you. She said hello, by the way.”

“I will text her later. This is all because you are amazing and it is about time the world got to see that.” Chloe gasped as she checked the time.

“Shoot, are we going to miss our reservations? I am so sorry I got us sidetracked. Where are we going anyway?”

“Of course not and this is huge news. We have even more to celebrate tonight and our destination is a surprise. You ready?” Chloe sweetly kissed her and nodded with a bright smile. She laced her fingers with Beca’s and pulled her toward the door.

“Let’s go celebrate,” she giggled.

 

By the time they pulled in front of the Griffith Observatory, Beca’s nerves were back and she tried to focus on the task at hand. Chloe clapped happily at the surprise.

“You got us in after hours again? Beca, that is so sweet! I knew being your girlfriend would be amazing, but I never thought you were this romantic.”

“I think you might love this place more than Stacie now,” said Beca as they got out of the car and walked toward the entrance hand in hand. Chloe giggled.

“I don’t know. Stacie and Bree come here a lot. It definitely has a special place in my heart for sentimental reasons though,” admitted Chloe as they headed into the facility and toward the elevator. One of the guards smiled warmly at them and pushed the button for the rooftop.

“Thanks, Nate,” said Beca.

“Thanks for the tickets and autographs, Beca. According to my daughter, I am the coolest dad now,” said Nate. Beca and Chloe laughed as they entered the elevator and headed up to the rooftop. Chloe sighed happily when she saw the view that always took her breath away. The view of the city at night from the top of the observatory was one of her favorites. It was a clear November night and a bit warmer than usual, but the breeze was still chilly. Chloe shivered and Beca immediately wrapped her arms around her from behind to keep her warm as they took in the scenery.

“Do you know why I love this place so much,” asked Beca and Chloe leaned back into her as Beca nuzzled her neck.

“This was where it clicked for you.”

“I knew I was in love with you way before you came out here, but when you asked me about soulmates and told me he wasn’t yours, that is when I knew I had to make a move. I remember being terrified. There were so many moments before that when I wanted to say something, but that is when I knew I had to tell you how I felt before you left.” Chloe smirked.

“You took your sweet time,” reminded Chloe.

“I was waiting for the perfect moment. I was going to tell you that night once we got back from the party, but then Hayley kind of sped up the process.”

“I love her for that,” giggled Chloe.

“Trust me she still takes credit for us getting together. I let her think that, but I knew when we first came up here. I knew that I wanted you forever,” assured Beca as she turned Chloe around in her arms. Chloe’s eyes widened when Beca pulled a black ring box out of her pocket and took in a shaky breath.

“Oh my God,” whispered Chloe as tears filled her eyes and Beca reached out for her hand. Chloe quickly gave it to her.

“Chloe Beale, I have been in love with you for years. It took me so long to admit that, but the past six months have been the best of my life. None of this matters to me unless you are in my life for good and I want you forever. Will you please marry me?” Chloe was crying and nodding before Beca could even ask the question and Beca sighed in relief as she slipped the beautiful diamond on her finger. Chloe passionately kissed her.

“Is this really happening? This night has to be a dream.”

“You aren't dreaming, baby,” assured Beca as she leaned her forehead against her fiancée’s.

“We are getting married,” giggled Chloe and Beca nodded.

“I promised myself if you agreed to be mine, I wouldn’t wait years this time. Being with you is the best part of my life, Chlo.”

“It is the best part of my life too. I love you so much, Becs,” cried Chloe before tenderly kissing her. They kissed and held each other close as they stood in their favorite spot overlooking Los Angeles. Beca had a romantic dinner planned for them when they returned to their home and a whole night full of romance. She couldn’t wait to celebrate even more now that the nerves were gone and Chloe said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! What did you think? Was there enough Staubrey? Enough Bechloe? I plan on writing a sequel soon, so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
